O-Tsukimi
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: Kel returns home two years after the war with Scanra ends. Invited to the O-Tsukimi festival, Kel finds many things from her past popping up in front of the worse people possible, her friends. As her fellow knights discover a side of her they never would have dreamed possible, the handsome blue eyed sergeant whose heart beats for the Lady Knight begins to unravel her mysteries.
1. Her story

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Her Story**

Early morning light rushed out from beyond the horizon. Hues of bright pink, fading purple and rose gold washed over the land. Trees, abundant with leaves of red, orange, and deep gold, stood majestically in its fiery glow. The peaceful silence of sleep slowly came to life with the sounds of diurnal wildlife and early human risers. Men and women alike prepared themselves for another long day of work and chores as children continued to sleep in the comfort and safety of their warm beds.

In Corus, capital of Tortall and home to the strangest collection of people in the country's history, the market district and Lower city came to life; merchants stocked up their stalls, shop owners of different varieties opened shop, bakers prepared their bread, and blacksmiths lit their forges. At the palace, servants hustled and bustled about heating water for baths, preparing breakfast, and tending to whatever else the many nobles staying there desired. Whatever peace that remained was shattered by the monstrous roar of Sarge as he awoke the rider trainees from their fitful sleep.

At the distant end of the palace, the air rang with the distinct thunder of hundreds of horse hooves, jingling of metal, squeaking of leather, and the occasional snort from a horse. The mounted soldiers of 3rd company came to a complete halt at the signal from the giant who rode at the front. With a groan, the road weary travelers dismounted and took their respective mounts to the stables designated for the King's Own to brush, water, and feed.

Among the company of a hundred eighty-four odd men stood a tall woman; the lady in question wasn't the court's everyday delicate wallflower with pretty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She didn't break at the slightest fall and didn't bulk, much less scream, at having to bathe in mud in order to get a job done. The story of her life wasn't told through a sugary sweet voice that spun lies as easily as a silk worm spun silk and a false gentle persona that cleverly hid the true conniving monster deep within.

No, her story was written in the lines of her strong, lithe body and in the numerous scars that marred her flesh. The array of animals that followed her and the multitudes of commoners who spoke to her by name were testament to her kind, gentle heart and her endless compassion. The respect given to her by many powerful military officials, battle hardened soldiers, and fellow knights spoke of her ferocity in battle and dependability on the field. The numerous fights over her honor, fought by her friends without her knowledge, revealed the level of respect, admiration, and love in which she was regarded with.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan shook her head and chuckled softly at the jokes and comments the members of the Own flung back and forth at one another as she removed the tack from her testy gelding, Peachblossom, and proceeded to brush him down. In the stall adjacent to Peachblossom's, her manservant, Tobe brushed her ever patient pony, Hoshi. She gave her blonde haired, blue eyed companion of nearly four years a smile as she heard his rich laugh ring out; easily heard over the loud noise.

Once they both finished, they gathered their gear and made their way from the Own's stables to the rooms given to Kel in the knights' wing by the crown. They bid each other a quick farewell as they disappeared into their respective rooms. Closing the door behind her, Kel put her packs down in the corner of her room closest to the door for Tobe to sort out later and made a bee line to her personal privy. After stripping herself of her dirty clothes and tossing them into the basket at the far corner, she sank into the tub of hot water with a pleased sigh. She stayed there without moving, letting the heat soothe her aching muscles and stinging pains. Once the water had cooled down considerably, she began to scrub away the grime of several long days on the road; taking twice as long on her hair. Three years at New Hope had made her grow it out to mid-back._** 'I should cut it soon.'**_ She thought to herself as she climbed out and dried herself off with a towel.

Walking into the adjacent dressing room, she looked around. Putting on her undergarments, she walked over to where her breeches were stacked. She settled on a tanned pair of breeches and pulled them on as she reached over and grabbed a white cotton shirt and a tunic in her favorite russet red. Stockings in one hand and soft black boots in the other, she made her way into her room and sat in the chair at her desk. As she pulled on her stockings and her boots, she looked over the contents of her desk. Hazel eyes stopped on a piece of parchment paper with her name written on it in delicate elegant writing. Straightening up, she reached for it and instant recognized the writing style. Breaking the seal, she opened the folded paper, the corner of her lips lifted into a small smile.

_Kel,_

_ Come see me as soon as possible._

_ Yuki._

Shaking her head, she carefully folded it once more and put the note back down on the desk. Walking over to the small table by her bed, she pulled open the drawer and took out her brush. Running the bristles through her damp hair, she set it aside and quickly braided it up in a style a woman from New Hope had taught her. Once she was done securing the end with a hair tie, she turned and walked over to the door that connected Tobe's room to her own. "Tobe, I'm heading out to the mess hall for breakfast. Would you like to accompany me?"

The door opened and a freshly washed blonde head popped through. "Yes Lady Kel. I just need to finish getting ready." Kel nodded. "I'll wait for you than. Go finish." With a quick nod of his head, he disappeared behind his door, closing it quietly behind him. Kel looked around her rooms, deciding what to do to kill time. Remembering that the animals hadn't eaten yet, she walked over to her packs and pulled out their bowls. She placed the birds' food and water dishes on the corner her desk and filled them up. To the side of her nightstand, she placed Jump's bowls, filling them up as well. Once she was finished, she opened the window to ensure that Jump and the sparrows could get in and out of her room.

A knock sounded from the connecting door and she walked over to open it. "Ready?" She asked the 12 year old boy. "Yes milady." He responded as he walked into her room. Kel bit back the urge to sigh as she closed the door. No matter how many times she told him to call her by her name, he refused. She turned towards her door and walked out into the hall, Tobe close behind her. Making sure that her door was locked, they quickly made their way to the Own's mess hall; eager to get some food into their neglected stomachs.

* * *

A/N: I was actually thinking of making this longer, but as I finished the last paragraph, it just seemed like the best place to end the first chapter. I hope that you agree. I have the majority of the story written up. I just need to split it up into chapters as I type it up and do a bit of editing; until next time.


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Reunion**

The loud noise coming from the Own's mess hall was enough to make Kel cringe. _**'You would think that they would all be exhausted with only a few hours of sleep and several long days of riding.' **_She thought as she pushed open the doors and allowed Tobe to step through before entering herself. Looking around, she found her friends from Dom's squad sitting at one of the far off tables. Grabbing a tray, she waited as she and Tobe were served their breakfast; thanking the serving women, they then made their way to the large empty space on the bench across the table from Wolset.

"Lady Kel and young master Boon, it's so good of you to join us on this wonderful morning!" Wolset greeted a little too enthusiastically. Kel and Tobe glanced at each other as they set their trays down and took their seats. Tobe immediately dug into his food while Kel turned to Wolset, a single delicate brow raised at the corporal in question and carefully responded. "Good morning to you as well Wolset. Do I even want to know what has you in such high spirits?" A wide grin spread on the man's sun darkened face. He opened his mouth, prepared to explain the cause of his immense merriment when the flow of his words was suddenly cut short. The doors of the mess hall swung open abruptly and an angry voice called out, "Gods curse it Meathead, shut up or I will tell Yuki of every embarrassing moment you've had since you were seven!"

Neal, who had been heartily laughing at his companion, instantly began to choke. His handsome face paled considerably as a group of tall, sturdy, solidly built men and one single small, delicate kimono clad woman followed them in. The comfortably dressed men all laughed openly while the small woman hid the lower portion of her pretty face behind her crimson fan; the slight crinkle at the corner of her almond shaped eyes the only indication that she was laughing along with them.

The momentary silence that the occupants of the hall had lapsed into at the man's outburst suddenly erupted into a roar of laughter. The men of Dom's squad clapped Wolset on the back and others passed him his winnings for completing his most recent prank. Kel, fighting the urge to scowl in confusion, immediately began to rub Tobe's back as he choked on his food. Looking at him, she said, "Tobe, what in the Goddess's name got into you? Are you alright?" Lifting teary blue eyes to her, he nodded in confirmation that he was fine before lifting a shaking hand and pointing at the group.

Following his finger, she took her time examining each man and the woman, naming them all in her head. When her sharp gaze landed on the individual that was the object of the Own's teasing, she frowned slightly. She tried to place this tall stranger and found that she didn't know him at all. Suddenly, familiar blue eyes met dreamy hazel and Kel immediately tightened her hold on her Yamani mask and swallowed her startled gasp; all the while struggling to contain her feelings of complete and utter horror. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from reaching over to Wolset and punching him over the head with her fist. _**'Good thing I didn't bring my shukusen with me. Otherwise, I would have cracked him with it as mama would us.'**_

She broke her gaze away from his and looked up at the mess on his head. The glorious black locks of Domitan of Masbolle's hair had been dyed a deep, fiery red at would have made the legendary Lioness proud. With his head held high, Dom got his breakfast and claimed the seat beside Kel; fierce blue eyes locked on a grinning Wolset. "Dom, good morning! Nice make over by the way. I see you finally got tired of being ugly and decided to do something about it." Dom gave the man a cheerful and entirely too innocent grin. Anyone who knew him knew what that one grin meant; pure and unrestrained trouble. "Good morning and thank you Corporal. I'll be sure to let my stylist know that you requested his services." Wolset answered his comment with a shaky smile and proceeded to make a hasty retreat.

Kel shook her head at the retreating Corporal's back and spooned a hearty amount of porridge into her mouth, happy to have something in her stomach at last. Tobe chuckled before getting up and going for seconds. "Hey Kel's back!" cried the exuberant voice of the ever jolly Owen. Kel looked up and smiled as the majority of her year mates taking seats around her. Those that could reach her clasped her hand. The ones that passed behind her squeezed her shoulder while those too far away merely smiled and nodded their heads in greeting.

"Kel!" Neal exclaimed as he took the seat Wolset had occupied mere moments before. "I thought we would have to conduct a rescue mission just to get you back from New Hope. We were sure that they had tied you up and kept you in a hole somewhere." Yuki, shukusen in hand, smacked her husband of three years on the head. While he rubbed the tender, growing lump, she sat next to him. "I'm sure that she had a good reason for staying there as long as she did Neal." She informed him as she smiled at her tall friend. "Welcome back. When did you get in?"

"Just after dawn. Lord Raoul was kind enough to let us sleep a few hours before making us ride out two hours before dawn." Kel replied as she buttered a roll. "I take it Lord Raoul was anxious to get back to his K'miri wife." Dom stated from beside her. She simply nodded, not allowing herself to give in to her desire to slump over. Tobe, back from the serving line, took his seat next to her again. "Sir Merric, Sir Neal, it's good to see you again; Milords, Sergeant Dom good morning." He greeted before getting started on his second bowl of porridge. "Good morning Tobe." Responded Dom as he followed Tobe's example and got started on his food; the other knights nodded. Merric chuckled as he watched the young boy. "It's good to see you too Tobe. You're much taller now than last I saw you."

Neal nodded in agreement. "He's growing like a weed alright. What are you feeding him?" He asked Kel. "Plenty of vegetables." She said then proceeded to answer Dom's question. "He was more than anxious. I thought Neal was bad when he was in one of his fits after being separated from Yuki." Neal gave an undignified gasp as his friends chuckled. "You can at the very least get him to be quiet for an hour or so before he starts up again. Milord, however, drives you just about mad with his twitching and his not so subtle way of letting you know that he wants you to hurry up."

Finishing her statement, she bit into her roll, desperately trying to ignore the warm feelings that Dom's laugh and close proximity produced within her. "How long has your squad been back?" She asked. Dom shrugged. "About three weeks give or take. Lord Raoul told us to return to the palace once we were done escorting the Duke of Raven's Point to Port Legann rather than meet up with him." Kel nodded in understanding. "So Kel, why did it take you so long to come back to Corus? The war has been over for almost two years now." Asked Faleron who was seated across from Dom and to Neal's left.

"The short version would simply be because of the refugees. The long answer would be that after the war ended, I was to stay behind and make sure that the refugees all made it back to their original fiefs. The problem was that they refused to leave." Tobe laughed at that comment. "I think that's putting it lightly Lady Kel." He said as he remembered just how strong their refusal to leave was. Kel smiled down at her manservant. "What do you mean?" Asked Esmond as he dug into his breakfast

Looking up, Kel explained. "During the last few months of the war, they began making plans to turn New Hope into their new home. I was unaware of their decision at the time. I had received orders from Lord Wyldon to begin sending the refugees back home and once they were all gone, I was to break down the camp. You can imagine the uproar it caused when I told them the news." Tobe gave them all a toothy grin. "They were not happy, not at all. They screamed and cursed and threatened to riot. Lady Kel had to break a few noses to get the biggest of the hot heads to quiet down enough for her to calm them down."

She glared at the young boy. "You weren't supposed to mention any of that Tobe." Seeing the wide eyed expressions of the others, she simply shrugged before continuing, "I told them that I would inform milord of their desire to stay and make New Hope their permanent residence." She stated as she pushed her empty tray away from her. "What was the stump's response?" asked Neal. "Simply that I was to take the matter up with the King. So that is what I did. I wrote him a letter explaining the situation and sent it with one of the men who volunteered to carry it to Corus. I received the King's reply a week or so later. Apparently, he agreed that it would be beneficial to all parties involved if New Hope was made into a town rather than be broken apart."

"He said that the refugees got to stay rather than uproot and start all over and Tortall would have a settlement where there was once nothing but wild, uncharted terrain. I was originally scheduled to return by midwinter of that year, but some things came up." She finished. Seaver raised a brow. "What things?" Tobe swallowed the chunk of roll in his mouth and answered before Kel could. "The refugees, namely Mistress Fanche, refused to work with some noble who they didn't know and who, they had no doubt, didn't care for them. From what Lady Kel told us, the King decided that it would be best for her to oversee the construction until its completion."

Dom grinned and reached behind Kel to clap the young man on the back. "Lord Raoul had me take a few squads from third company to help build their homes and to further their training so that they can better care for themselves." Kel stiffened slightly as she felt the heat of Dom's arm burn into her back as he pulled away. She took a sip of her juice before adding, "Between the construction, training, and all the little nuisances of politics concerning the matter; it took the better part of two years to complete. In fact, we finished two months ago, but we made our way back south with Lord Raoul."

"I'm starting to think that these things only happen to you Kel." Piped Seaver from his spot next to the red headed Merric, who simply chuckled. Kel and Tobe smiled, both knowing that he meant it in fun. "Enough about me; what have you all been doing since the end of the war?" She asked and immediately each one started telling her their stories. Kel sat back and got comfortable, happily listening to what they had to say and immensely content to be back home.

* * *

A/N: All done. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be updating sporadically. I am the mother of three, two of which who will be starting school this year, about to start school myself on the 24th of this month, and looking for a job; not to mention all the embroidery projects I've been doing lately. Those of you who are reading Meddling, rest assured that there will be an update later this week. The chapter is already written. I just need to type it up and post it. That's it for now. Until next time!

Feegles99: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad that you like this story and far happier that I managed not to mess up the characters. This chapter was uploaded simply because your review made me happy.


	3. Past Shared

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Past Shared**

Time flew by and little by little the soldiers of the Own and those few knights who ate with them trickled out. One by one, Kel's friends shared their stories and stood to leave, promising to catch up at a later time until all who remained were Kel, Tobe, Dom, Neal, and Yuki. Together, they stood from their seats and took their trays to the waiting staff. Handing over their dirty utensils, they walked out of the mess hall and into the corridor. Kel, remembering that Yuki needed to speak with her, turned to the beautiful Yamani lady. "Yuki, I received your message earlier. Was there something that you wanted to speak to me about?" Yuki nodded, "Yes. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow night?" Kel thought for a second and shook her head. "No, I don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?"

"Princess Shinkokami has been making the arrangements to hold an O-Tsukimi festival. She was hoping that you would be here by then. Would you like to attend?" She paused along with Neal, Tobe, and Dom when they realized that she had stopped walking. The four were shocked senseless at the rare display of unrestrained happiness and excitement on the Lady Knight's usually expressionless face. "O-Tsukimi festival? Here?" She asked. Yuki nodded, not knowing how to react in light of Kel's unexpected response.

"Of course I'll go. What time does it start?" Kel asked. "It starts after the seventh bell past noon. Kel nodded, once again Yamani calm. Looking at her slack jawed manservant, she suppressed a sigh. "Tobe, close your mouth before a something flies in." The boy, still too shocked to speak, shut his mouth with an audible click. Dom chuckled at the younger man's antics. Kel smiled, lightly before turning to Yuki. "Did you request a kimono from Lalasa or must I go?" Yuki shook her head. "We had her make one for you just in case you made it in time. All you need to do is go for a final fitting to see if it fits well."

The tall knight nodded in understanding. "I'll go do that while I have the chance. Would you like to accompany me?" She asked Dom as she turned her full attention to him. "I figure you may want to get a hair dye to restore your original color." Dom gave her his signature smile. "You read my mind. "Kel smiled in returned as she battled the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. Looking at Tobe, she inquired, "Would you like to go as well Tobe?" The blue eyed boy thought for a moment and finally nodded in agreement. "Yes Lady Kel. I would like to see what it is that makes you so happy about it." She laughed slightly. "Would you like to come with us? We need to get you something to wear." He shook his head. "I have things to do for the moment Lady Kel. I'll be sure to go as soon as my chores are done." She nodded. "Be sure to get the directions from Yuki; if you don't mind?" She asked, glancing at her best friend's wife.

Yuki smiled and bowed her head. "It will be no problem." She turned to Tobe. "In fact, why don't you follow me? I'll write them down for you and you can go directly after you finish." Tobe nodded. "Yes My lady." With that settled, Kel turned to Neal to the other. "I'll see you at dinner hopefully. Are you ready Dom?" Dom nodded and moved to stand beside her. With a quick wave, they walked down the corridor and out of sight, chatting amicably. Neal turned to his wife. "What was that all about?" He questioned as he took her hand and wrapped it around his arm. She shook her head. "I honestly don't know." They both looked at Tobe, a questioning expression on their faces. The boy simply shrugged and shook his head. With a sigh, they turned and made their way down the hall and straight to the suites given to Neal and Yuki.

The loud noise, wide assortment of smells, and colorful sights were more than enough stimulation to banish whatever wariness still lingered on the Lady Knight and the King's Own sergeant. As one, they dodged rushing bodies and running children, the occasional cart and saddled horse. Joking and laughing, they stopped at numerous stalls, all the while plotting revenge for Wolset's prank on Dom. "I didn't realize what had happened until I got back into my rooms from the men's baths. It finally clicked why everyone was giving me strange looks."

Kel laughed in pure delight, shaking her head. "I almost cried when I saw you come into the mess hall. Your pretty hair ruined; completely and utterly ruined!" She told him, her playful tone and teasing smile obscuring the truth of her words. Dom gave a dramatic pout. "Why must you be so cruel mother? Don't you like my make over? I worked so hard on it." Kel gave a merry laugh "You look charming in red, but it doesn't suit you." Pausing, she looked up at his mane of red. "I thought all mothers were supposed to love their children regardless of what they look like." Dom expressed to her, a look of feigned hurt on his handsome face.

"If you were my child I would have hit you over the head with my shukusen until you learned how to behave properly. I applaud your mother for her patience; it must have been a mad house when you and Neal were together during your childhood. Besides," she paused for a moment and looked at his hair again. "Red isn't …you." Dom laughed at her unexpected comment, the rich sound making Kel's stomach twist and turn in pleasure. Kel smiled back at him as she allowed her mask to cover up the affects his close presence had on her. They allowed the silence to settle comfortably between them as they crossed the paved street to the stall that sold various colors of hair dye. She stood back as Dom spoke to the woman in charge and, after paying for his purchase, made his way to Kel. With bottle safely stuffed into one of his many pockets, they continued on down the street.

"So Kel, what is this otukim thing anyway?" Dom asked her as he stumbled over the foreign word. Kel looked up at him, brow raised in confusion before realization dawned on her. With a laugh, she shook her head. "It's called O-Tsukimi." She informed him and listened as he attempted to repeat the word correctly. Nodding in satisfaction, she continued, "O-Tsukimi is the viewing of the moon during mid-autumn. It's also held as a celebration for the autumn harvest. It's a festival widely celebrated on the Yamani Islands and lasts for an entire week." Dom gave her a look of confusion, a single dark brow raised in a silent question, "Is that why you are so excited?" He asked.

Kel shook her head. "No. The festival itself isn't what I look forward to. It's all the good things that happened to me during the O-Tsukimi festival that cause me to cherish it. I was four years old when my parents, sisters, and I went to live among the Yamani. It was the first festival I attended." She informed him, her eyes glazed over in memory; a small, wistful smile on her lips. Dom couldn't help but stare at this side of Kel he had never before seen and wondered silently to himself if anyone even knew about it. "On the Islands, celebrations, festivals and the like aren't done as many of the things here in Tortall. O-Tsukimi is usually held in a Yamani tea garden, close to a body of water. People sit around sipping sake or tea while listening to poetry readings. Some would play elegant music and others would write poetry about the autumn moon."

Dom's blue gaze softened as he listened to her, following her to wherever it was that she was going. He silently thanked Wolset for giving him this unexpected opportunity. He had always respected her and admired the tall woman beside him, thanks to the many letters Neal had sent him. When he got the chance to meet her on her first night with the King's Own, he knew that there was more to the tall and silent girl than even his dear meathead cousin knew. The years she spent as squire to Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own, had allowed that respect and admiration to grow by leaps and bounds.

She had proven herself to everyone of what she could to and that she was capable of doing so much more. Just when he thought that he had learned everything that she was willing to share with him, here she was, letting him know things about herself that he was sure not even Neal knew. His heart swelled with happiness and pride; pleased beyond measure that she honored him with stories of her past, but more importantly, how much trust she showed by doing so. Looking away, not wanting to get caught staring, he managed to see the galloping horse heading their way.

Strong, callused hands wrapped around Kel's arms and yanked her roughly out of the way of the galloping horse just as it passed them. Kel blushed as she moved away from Dom's body, afraid that he would hear her racing heart. "Thank you." She muttered. "You're welcome." He replied. "Please continue." He quickly added, wanting to know everything and anything she was willing to give. Kel smiled, elated that he was interested in what she was saying. "Many things are done with a quiet atmosphere; emotional expressions are looked down upon. It's because of this reason alone that the Yamani are very expressive in their writing, their songs, their paintings, and their music. I don't remember much of anything when it comes to my first two O-Tsukimi festivals. While some things are very vivid to me, the overall events are blurry. All I can recall are the sounds of flutes and harps being played and unknown voices reciting poetry. I remember lantern-lit pathways and beautiful moon bathed gardens. I remember faceless figures wrapped in bright colored fabric and the whisper of silk as they moved."

She paused for a moment. "I remember the children shunning me for being a foreigner and far too expressive. I know that those memories aren't something to be happy about. It was difficult for me at that age to understand why I wasn't liked by the others, but no matter how bad things got, I couldn't bring myself to hate the festival. It brought me two of the greatest people in my life; that alone made it special and it only got better from there. On the last day of my second festival, Nariko, the Emperor's training master, informed my parents that I was invited to join her training sessions. I was excited when I was told about it and I couldn't wait to start. The following year's festival, I was allowed to begin my training with a glaive. I was 6 years old at the time. The next year, I met Yuki. She was my first friend among the many Yamani children that surrounded me. The year that followed I met Cricket, who years later, turned out to be Princess Shinkokami. The festival of the year after, my peers finally accepted me.

Then several months before I turned ten, I made the decision to become a knight and came back to Tortall with the rest of my family. After that, I never attended again. My years as page, squire, and green knight in my first war didn't leave much room to go. To top it all off, Tortall doesn't celebrate O-Tsukimi; until now that is." She finished off with a shrug. "So that's why you like it so much. It's brought you so much good fortune in your life." He stated after she was done speaking. Kel nodded her head in agreement. She stopped in front of the wooden door that marked the entrance of her friend's shop and turned to him. "This is it. Are you going back to the palace?" Dom shook his head. "I'll stay with you if it's all the same. I want to learn more, if you don't mind that is." His heart stopped and his breath caught in his chest at the radiant smile she gave him. "I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have." She replied as she opened the door and, together, stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three is finished. I must admit that I love this story to bits. I don't know why. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Cultural Shock

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Cultural Shock**

All Dom could do was stare. He tried not to, truly he did, but there was no helping it. No matter how many times he turned to look at something else, his eyes would glue themselves to the woman standing in the middle of the room. He hung his head and released a breath before, running a hand threw his wet black locks, courtesy of Kel and the ever meek Lalasa, who took pity on him as soon as he stepped in through her door. After helping him color his hair back to its original color, Lalasa had lead them both out to one of the small rooms to the side and away from the front where a few ladies where having their final fittings. Once within the room, the seamstress had pulled out a few articles of clothes and passed them into the waiting arms of the taller woman.

He watched as she disappeared into a side room kept from view by a thick, heavy red curtain. He walked to the other side of the room, intent on observing the strange long robes neatly hanging on the wall in front of him when he heard the curtain pull back. He had turned to ask her a question, mouth open in preparation, when his voice suddenly became lodged in his throat. He quickly turned away, thanking every god and goddess he could think of for Kel's inattention as she was currently being fussed over by Lalasa, her back to him; which led him to his current dilemma. He lifted his head once more and watched the two woman intently, one much more than the other. He looked as far back as his memories would allow and came to one conclusion.

He had seen Kel covered in mud, dust, sweat, blood, guts, and only the gods know what else. He'd seen her in armor, jerkin, and chainmail. He'd seen her in her customary clothes of breeches, shirts, and tunics. For heaven's sakes, he'd even seen her in her nightshirt, by complete accident of course. Yet, as he watched her standing perfectly still as Lalasa fussed about, wearing a simple white Yamani looking gown, he realized that he had never in all his years of knowing her, seen Kel in a dress. He relaxed further in his seat as he watched Lalasa tug and tuck, pull and smooth. "What do you call that?" He found himself asking.

Kel turned to look at him. "What do I can what?" She questioned. "What you're wearing." He responded. "Does it have a specific name to it?" Kel motioned to him with one hand, careful for fear of messing something up. Dom stood from his seat and walked over to the side not currently occupied by the younger woman. "What I have on are the first two in a series layers that make up a kimono assemble. These two layers are called juban layers; the under cloth if you will. The first layer is called a _hadajuban_. It's a cotton, collarless underslip. On a Tortallan lady it would equate to a corset set of sorts." She explained to him before she and Dom turned to Lalasa as she gasped her objection to her choice of words. "My Lady! That's not proper." Kel chuckled softly. "How is he supposed to understand the purpose of what I am trying to teach him if he doesn't have something to relate it to Lalasa?"

When the darker woman did not respond, she continued. "The _hadajuban_ is underneath the layer that you currently see. This outer one is called a _nagajuban_. This is considered an under robe and in Tortallan dress would be a set of petticoats. The _nagajuban_ usually worn are made of silk, but there are some that wear cotton. Silk robes, like this one, have loosely sewn cotton collars that detach easily so that it can be washed. The collars are called _han eri _and come in a wide variety of colors that allows a person to change the collar to suit their needs. The cotton ones, however, have the collar firmly attached." She finished as she moved her free hand to touch the collar of her robe.

"May I?" He asked, raising his hand in a motion to touch it. Kel forced down blush before nodding her consent. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he examined the collar and how it was attached. He nodded, slowly removing his hand, leaving behind a fiery trail that Kel itched to rub. Going back to his seat, he made himself comfortable as Lalasa moved over to a far wall and gently removed the garment from its spot. Reaching Kel, she slipped the black robe over her white one, carefully smoothing the material out on her back before kneeling on the floor and messing with the hem. "How many layers is a Yamani lady expected to wear?"

Kel turned to him, watching him from the corner of her eye. "That depends entirely on a person's and on the occasion. Commoners wear simple outfits consisting of a smock, trousers, and an overcoat. This is because they don't have a high ranking, so they can't wear such comfortable and nice clothes. Not to mention, they are forbidden from wearing any luxurious clothing. Luxury means rank and they have none of which to speak. The formal attire for women would consist of an _uchiki_ robe, basically a long robe, and _bakama_ skirt-trousers with _kosode_. _Kosodes_, which are short sleeved kimonos, and regular long sleeved kimonos are garments commonly used by individuals of all classes. Ladies of nobility wear any where from three to five, the cloth gets heavier and makes it difficult to move with each added layer. Royalty have a twelve layered kimono set called a _juni-hitoe_; although, sometimes they wear up to twenty."

Dom's eyes were wide by the time she finished. She laughed as he shook his head out of his stupor. "I apologize. I may have just given you far more information than you were probably hoping for." Dom gave her an easy smile. "No, it's fine. I'm just a bit shocked at how much clothes the Yamani wear." She nodded. "I know what you mean. I felt like that at one point in time." She looked down at Lalasa as the shorter woman told her to hold the second layer of the kimono shut. "Is there a different name for that black layer?" Dom said as he stared at the silky black piece. Kel shook her head, not facing him. "No," she called back to him. "These are still considered _nagajuban_, or _nagagi_, as many in the Islands like to say." They fell silent and Dom watched in amused fascination as a red layer was added, followed shortly by a layer of brilliant gold. Just when he thought no more could be added, his jaw dropped at the masterpiece Lalasa gently pulled over the gold _nagagi_.

"Lalasa, this is beautiful." Kel said breathlessly to the woman kneeling on the floor beside her. "Thank you my lady. I designed this piece especially for you. I've been waiting for an opportunity to actually make it and give it to you." She said as she beamed up at her former mistress; the smile froze at the sight that greeted her dark eyes. "My Lady, you're crying?!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly stood up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever I…"She was cut off from her panic as Kel reached over and brought the girl closer to her in a fierce hug. "Thank you." She whispered to the older woman, her voice quivering from tightly reined in emotions. "No one has ever given me anything so beautiful before."

Lalasa dropped the small pin cushion in her hands before she brought her arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "You're very welcome my lady. It's the least I could do for all that you have done." She reached up and tenderly wiped away the tears that slipped past Kel's usually iron clad control. Dom smiled at the picture the two women made. He etched it into his memory as one of those precious moments where something so new and wonderful happened it was a crime to forget it. As he continued to watch, he felt his heart swelling for the kimono clad woman that was his greatest friend and secret love. The moment was lost by a light knocking on the door.

Lalasa and Kel pulled apart. Lalasa answered the door and spoke softly to the woman standing outside. Kel turned to face him and made her way over. She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." She said softly to him as she straightened." He reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly." It's of no consequence Kel. Everyone has their moments. You're no exception. Some things you just can't control no matter how much you try." Kel smiled up at him. "Thank you Dom. Somehow you always know what to say." They turned as they heard Lalasa clear her throat. "Forgive the interruption milady. I have to see to something for a second. If I may be excused for a moment?"

Kel gave a nod of consent. "Of course Lalasa. Do what you have to do. I'll wait here until you get back." Lalasa bobbed into a quick curtsey. "Thank you Lady Kel." In a flurry of skirts, she was at the door and out of sight. Dom chuckled in amusement at the small seamstress before he turned his attention down to Kel. "Do you mind telling me the names of the pieces that she added?" Kel nodded and backed away a few steps so that he could get a better look at what she was about to show him. Strong, scarred hands peaked out from underneath the folds of her silky sleeves and moved to the string tied securely around her midsection. "This is called _koshihimo_. It's a long thin silk scarf or a muslin strip that's used to hold the _juban_ and kimono in place before the rest of the small finishing pieces are put into place. This outer kimono that you see is one of many kimono styles that ladies on the Islands wear. This particular style is called a _furisode_, named for the long flowing sleeves as you can see."

She extended an arm to show him the eighty odd inches of flowing material. "This is the most formal kimono worn by single ladies." She added as an afterthought. Dom nodded his understanding as he allowed his eyes to slowly look over the details of the dress and how well it suited her. Sapphire hues stopped on the small design at the bottom of one sleeve. "What's this?" he murmured as he reached a hand forward and pulled the material closer for inspection. Kel looked down at small Mindelan crest embroidered into the fabric."That's called a _mon_, a family crest. They are used to identify an individual or a clan in aristocratic society."

At that moment Lalasa came in and curtsied. "Forgive me lady. that took longer than expected." Kel smiled at Lalasa. "It's quite alright Lalasa. Are we finished?" At the older woman's nod, Kel turned to Dom. "Let me go change and we'll head back. I don't want to keep you all day and I have reports to turn in." He gave a slight bow of his ebony head and watched as she gracefully walked away and disappeared behind heavy curtains of red.

* * *

A/N: All done. Sorry that's it's taking so long. I just started school. Three weeks ago to be exact and today was my final. I'm doing what I can to update and I hope that many of you don't mind the delay. Also, I fixed the errors in the last chapter. I wanted to hit my head for making such small mistakes but oh well. If any of you see any mistakes, please let me know. I don't always catch everything no matter how many times I go over it. Have a good night.


	5. Choice

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Choice**

After Kel had gotten dressed, she waved good-bye to Lalasa and, with Dom in tow, left the shop and started back down the street that led to the palace. Along the way, the two laughed and talked about anything and everything before reluctantly parting at the palace gates and heading off in opposite directions. Making her way to the knight's wing, she continued down the lavish stone corridor. Stopping at her door, she inserted her key and made to step into her room, when the door to Tobe's quarters opened. he stepped out into the hall and paused when he caught sight of her. "Lady Kel, back from your fitting?" She nodded her head in response. "Yes, are you just heading out?"

"Yes. I finished my chores and now I'm off to the shop you recommended me to. Is there anything you wish for me to get?" She shook her head no. "You can pick from whatever choices she gives you. Have fun Tobe." With that, she walked into her room and silently shut the door behind her. Tobe turned to lock the door to his room before continuing on down the corridor and after asking a few directions from the roaming servants, out the palace doors and down the road to the lower city. Pulling out the paper where Yuki had written him the address and the direction on how to get there, he paused for a moment to read it, thanking his lady for teaching him all he knew as he did so.

Once he more or less knew where he was supposed to go, he stuffed the paper back into his pocket. He walked past the temple district and straight into the market, blue eyes wide as he drank in all the wonders of Corus. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a wall of something silky, solid, and warm. Falling on his rump, he grumbled slightly in embarrassment and made to look up at the person he had ran into. The apology died on his lips at the sight of the strange male in front of him.

The man in question stared down at the him in silent scrutiny before extending a hand down to him in offer of assistance. Tobe took the man's large calloused hand and was hauled up with minimal effort. "Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry that I ran into to you. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man showed no emotion on his golden face, his mask perfect in every way from unsmiling lips to rich golden hues set in heavily lashed, almond shaped eyes that gave nothing away. The man bowed his regal head; a waterfall of ebony hair flowing down his straight back to end at his waist.

"It is of no consequence young one." He replied in a voice that was as pleasantly deep as it was calm. Power and confidence oozed from his very pores and wrapped itself around him like a thick heavy cloak. Tobe couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man who reminded him so much of his lady. "What is your name?" The name asked. Tobe swallowed the lump in his throat before replying. "Tobeis Boon my lord." The man nodded his head. "Where is it that you are going young master Boon?" Tobe brushed off his breeches while he answered him. "My mistress sent me to a nearby shop to get measured for tomorrow's festival."

"The O-tsukimi festival?" He asked. "Yes, milord." The man remained silent for a moment as he let his cold, powerful gaze roam over the young pale boy. Coming to a decision in his mind, he moved aside , the black silk of his _hakama_ barely making a whisper at his movement. "Lead the way young one. I shall accompany you." Tobe nodded, not wanting to offend this man that looked as princely as one could seem. "Forgive my asking my lord, but are you from the Yamani Islands?" Tobe said to him as he walked beside him. He noticed how many of the people in the market moved out the black dressed male's way; many looking at the two swords held in place at one side of his waist.

A curtain of black hair fell forward as he bowed his head in response. "Yes I am Yamani. Am I correct to assume that you are Scanran?" Tobe shook his head. "No. I am Scanran. I was raised by a woman in Queensgrace. I never met my ma or da. I worked at an inn before Lady Kel bought my contract from the innkeeper and took me up North with her at the beginning of the war." He explained as he turned the corner and walked on down the street. "I see. She is the reason you are to attend the O-tsukimi festival." Tobe gave a quick nod as he pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it once more.

Once done he looked up the street and smiled. "The shop is right up ahead my lord." The man said nothing as he followed after Tobe. Tobe stopped to open the door to shop, making room to let the older Yamani male through. "Hello you must be Tobeis Boon." Called the short, plump, dark skinned woman who currently knelt by one of the many ladies in the shop. "Mistress Lalasa? Lady Kel told me to come and get measure for something appropriate for the festival." She nodded. "Yes. She let me know before she left. Wait for a moment and I'll be right with you."

Tobe simply moved to the side where the older man was looking at a strange set of colorful robes, his eyes on the small emblem embroidered. Tobe, following his line of sight, smiled as he recognized the coat of arms. "That's Lady Kel's family crest. I'm guessing this is what she's going to wear than. Odd, what is it?" He asked as he looked down at the different colored silky fabrics. "It's a kimono set of a noble ranking lady in the Yamani Islands." The older man responded to his question as Lalasa came forward at last. "Follow me please." She said as she took them to a different room. This one stocked with different colored fabrics.

"Come stand here Tobe." Lalasa called. Tobe moved forward and stopped in front of her, remaining silent as Lalasa took his measurements with the knotted string in her hands before writing them down. With a nod of her head, she turned to them with a smile. "Do you know what colors you want Tobe?" The younger boy shook his head. "Lady Kel told me to choose from whatever selections you gave me." She nodded and walked to the other side of the room. Glancing at him before touching a fabric and either shaking her head no or pulling it from the pile. She came over with one and held it against him. "We can make you a set of breeches in this color."

"If I may?" The older man asked her. Lalasa nodded. "Of course my lord." The man reached over to grab a piece of blank paper and a stick of charcoal. With practiced ease, he sketched something on the paper before handing it over to the silent woman. Lalasa took it from his hands and silently marveled at the skill and detail."The boy's mistress respects the Yamani ways. He should be given the choice to choose between what he is accustomed to and trying to understand something that his mistress clearly loves."

Lalasa nodded. She grabbed the sketch she did and then presented the two to Tobe. "Which would you like Tobe?" Tobe looked at the simple detail of the breeches and tunic to the different style of the Yamani dress. He thought on the man's words and had to agree. He wanted to know why it was that his mistress loved and respected the Yamani ways. He viewed her as a mother and loved her dearly. She had gone out of her way to give him a life that she didn't have to give him. He wanted to do something for her by learning what he could and loving the things that she did. This was one way to start.

He reached small calloused hand to take the sheet the Yamani man had drawn on. "I want to learn from her and love the things that she does." He said silently. Lalasa gave him a bright smile. "I know." She looked at the golden skinned stranger. "What do you have in mind my lord?" He walked over to the section of the wall that contained all the silk fabric and looked intently at them. He chose a dark crimson red fabric, another one that shone between gold and bronze depending on the light, and a the darkest shade of black she had.

He walked back to them and set the fabrics down. "The _hakama_," he said pointing to the pants in the picture, "are to made of this material." He said as he handed the crimson red material to the seamstress. "The _juban_," he paused as he transferred a long strong digit to the plain looking robe design, "is to be made of from this one." He stated as he handed over the gold and bronze bundle. "Finally the _haori_ needs to made with the black silk." He handed over the black roll. "He informed me that the kimono set up front was commissioned for his lady specifically, correct?" Lalasa nodded. "I was those same colors incorporated into his own set. If you are able, embroider something along the lines of the same on her kimono design on his _haori_. Also, you are at liberty to do as you wish with his _obi_. Is this something that you deem yourself capable of doing within the time span?" The woman looked down at the design for a moment and took a few seconds to think. "Yes my lord. I'll be sure to do as you ask and have it done for tomorrow."

He nodded in acceptance. Lalasa turned to Tobe. "It will be ready for tomorrow. I want you to come around noon time to pick up both your package and that of my lady's." Tobe smiled. "I'll be here." She smiled at him in turn. "Good. Now I must start on this if it is to be finished by tomorrow. Good afternoon My Lord." She curtsied in his direction before turning and curtseying to Tobe. "Good afternoon, Tobe." Tobe bowed to the woman and she lead them out of the room and into the main area of the shop. With a wave in her direction, Tobe opened the door for the man behind him and let him out first. He followed close behind him. Once he shut the door, blue eyes met golden and Tobe for a moment was at a loss for words.

"Is there something that I may help you with my lord? It's only fair as you took time out of your day to accompany me." He said nothing as he continued to watch the younger boy as if thinking. Finally, he golden gaze dropped down to Tobe's booted feet. "We must get you suitable footwear for your clothes tomorrow. Come." He said as he turned his back, the black of his _haori_ sleeves and hair blending in perfectly as they fluttered softly in the wind. Tobe started after him for a moment, at a loss for words before coming to and running after him. _**'I don't know who he is, what it is that he wants, or why he's doing what he's doing, but he will help me. He'll help me undertand why Lady Kel is as she is and learn what it is that she knows. Maybe, just maybe, I'll make her as proud of me as I am of her.'**_ He thought to himself as he followed after the strange man that helped him.

* * *

A/N: I know that it may seem odd and weird that he didn't introduce himself, but that in and of itself was for a reason. This chapter was not part of my original draft so I won't be surprised if I messed it up. Those of you reading Meddling, it should be updated sometime soon so please be patient. That's all for now. Good night.


	6. Unexpected

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Unexpected**

The only sounds in the silent room were the smooth flowing scratches of a quill tip against rough parchment. The sudden soft thud of a lightweight object hitting a hard surface rang around the room. With a soft sigh, Kel sat back and stretched her cramped muscles. She picked up the sheets of paper on her desk and reread them, looking for any mistakes. Satisfied that it was correct on all accounts, she pulled out a new crisp sheet and dipped her quill into the jar of ink close by. With quick and precise strokes, she wrote a small message asking for copies of the report to be made and delivered to Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Wyldon of Cavall, and the King.

Looking out the window of her room, she was surprised to see the lack of light streaming through and realized that she had worked well past lunch and straight into the evening. Getting up from her seat, she headed over to the privy. After freshening up and re-braiding her, she changed into a clean set of clothes. Going over to her desk, she grabbed the finished report, along with its attached message, and walked over to the door that attached her room to that of Tobe's. She lifted a hand and knocked on the wooden door. "Tobe, are you going to join me for dinner?"

A soft rustling could be heard before the knob on the door turned and a small blonde head peaked out. "Yes lady." He glanced down at the papers in her hand. "Do you need me to deliver those for you?" She shook her head. "No. I'll get someone else to do it for me. You can rest for today. It's your first time in the castle and you'll get hopelessly lost if you're not careful. Are you ready?" Tobe nodded and pushed open the door as she moved aside to make room for him.

Slipping into her room. He closed the door behind him then followed her out through her door. As routine dictated, she made sure that the door was locked and them the two walked side by side to the mess hall. They talked at chatted for a few moments, Tobe being very vague about what he had gotten for the festival but going into full detail of his day in the market. Kel smiled slightly at his delight and made no mention of his evasiveness. On the way to the mess hall, Kel stopped a young dark skinned maid and politely asked if she could run it down to the clerk's office. She handed her the small stack of papers and passed her the message stating that they were the instructions for the clerk to follow.

The maid gave her a shy smile and bobbed into a curtsey before scurrying off to do as she was bid. Tobe laughed at the girl's reaction to Kel. The older woman glanced at him and cracked a smile. She shrugged her strong shoulders and continued on her way. They entered the mess hall, quickly spotted their friends from the Own. Heading over to the serving line, they filled their trays and took at seat at the empty spots in between Dom and Neal. Looking over at Dom, Tobe grinned. "I see that you got tired of the red head look Sergeant Dom. Happy to be hack to your old self again?"

Dom gave a dramatic sigh. "I must be content young Tobe. Apparently, a pretty lady told me that red didn't suit me so I have to make do with what I've got." The men around them laughed as Kel looked down, using the excuse of spooning food into her mouth to hide the blush staining her cheeks. All around her, the men of Dom's squad spoke to many of her year mates that came to eat with them. Topics ranging from the most recent news from the border to the newest ladies at court and everything else in between could be heard around the table.

Kel, not interested whatsoever in what her male friends had to say about the court ladies that caught their fancy, at her food in silence. She never noticed that the court's most eligible bachelor remained silent as well. Neal, who had been conversing with Seaver and Esmond, broke off to conversation and turned to his best friend. "Oh Kel, before I forget, Yuki wanted me to tell you that she informed Princess Shinkokami of your decision to attend the o-tsukimi festival." Kel nodded in understanding. She looked up to see Neal giving her a strange look. "You do know that it's rude to stare Neal. Whatever you have to say, say it already." She said as she gave him a look.

The conversation around the table died when their usually outspoken friend remained unusually silent. Neal clear his throat nervously, not knowing how to continue. "Princess Shinkokami also wanted to know if you still played your flute. If so, she requested if you would play her favorite song at the festival." Kel allowed her mask to slip into place as her friends turned to give her bewildered looks. _**"Of all the times for this to happen, it just had to be now."**_ She muttered to herself internally. "You can play an instrument?" Owen asked, black eyes wide with shock. Kel nodded stiffly, not sure how to cope with this sudden change in her friends knowledge of her.

Suddenly, she realized that although they were all her dearest and closest comrades, they didn't know much of anything about her past, especially of her days among the Yamani. The intense and rigorous years as a page, then squire, and finally commanding knight of Haven and New Hope had never given her the chance to do so. _**"The only one who knows anything at all is Dom."**_ She thought to herself as she looked up to meet his eyes. He gave her a small smile, quietly encouraging her and giving her the strength she needed to face this new turn of events. Returning the gesture, she turned back to her friends who were still staring at her as if she was a strange new creature they had never before seen.

"I can play the flute and a few other instruments along with a small number of other things that I learned as a child." She responded, filling in the awkward silence. "What else can you do?" Asked Roald, who had joined them on this evening; leaving his beautiful Yamani wife with visiting ladies from the Islands. Kel shrugged and speared a vegetable with her fork. "Anything that helped me express myself without actually showing emotion. Drawing, painting, singing," she blushed, much to her horror, "and, naturally, poetry." She saw many jaws drop and ate her food to hide her increasing embarrassment.

"How did you learn all that?" Merric inquired as he pushed his tray away. "I met a couple on the Yamani Islands days after my family and I arrived. They took pity when they noticed how the other children acted around me. I was the foreign, overly-expressive girl that was a disgrace. I looked odd, spoke an odd language, and acted in the manner of a barbarian without restraint. Many of the children viewed me as a wild animal that needed to be trained and quickly." Her voice took on a dreamy quality as she spoke to them, there physically but her mind oceans away.

"She was a raka from the Copper Isles that went by the name of Saranai. He was the only child the Emperor's second wife gave birth to before she was assassinated. The Emperor gave him the name of Seiji the day his mother's murderer was brought to justice." She paused for a moment and blinked lazily when she felt Tobe subtly lean into her as a sign of comfort. She smiled gratefully down at the boy she had grown to consider a son. "Saranai had an affinity with music. She was a natural with any instrument she got her hands on and her voice was as sweet and beautiful as a nightingale's song.

"Seiji is what every Yamani strived to be. Perfect in every aspect of the Yamani teaching and so beautiful that many considered it godly. He held a natural grace that was never taught and was incredibly skilled in a very wide range of weaponry. Seeing him perform various pattern dances was like watching a sinfully intimate act. His grace with a sword was only surpassed by his grace with a brush. He created many of the masterpieces that, no doubt, still decorate the halls of the Imperial palace. She stopped, not noticing the stares of complete awe her friends were giving her.

In her clouded gaze, she saw only the faces of the two people she had called her second mother and father for so many years. "Saranai asked Seiji to approach my parents and ask for their permission to spend time with me. My parents agreed, not wanting to offend Seiji. During my first two years, Seiji and Saranai were the only ones who I would spend any given amount of time with. Saranai taught me how to play the flute. Seiji instructed me on reading, writing, and speaking Yaman. He later taught me how to draw. I spent many hours with them, sometimes even days, while my parents and sisters mingled with the Emperor's court.

"Even after I was allowed to train with Nariko, the Emperor's training mistress, I spent all of my free time with them. As the years passed, Saranai taught me to sing and to play the harp and, strangely enough, the violin. Seiji began to teach me how to paint and, on occasion, drill me with the glaive and the fan. Somewhere along the way we discovered that I had a bit of a talent with poetry. It was also thanks to Seiji that I was able to perfect my mask within the first year of my arrival to the Islands. I haven't seen them since I came back to Tortall for my knight training." Kel finished as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I've done quite a bit of drawing and painting throughout the years. Some poetry on occasion. Once the war ended, I starting playing the flute again and have done so for the majority of these past two years. I don't sing much at all and if I do, it's in the privacy of my room or where others can't hear me." Turning to Neal she said, " You can tell Yuki that I accept Princess Shinkokami's request. Please excuse me, I have some practicing to do." She pushed herself up from the table, clapped Tobe on the back, and squeezed Dom's shoulder. She grabbed her empty tray, and with a hesitant smile to her year mates, left.

The group remained silent as they watched her walk out of the mess hall and out of their sight. Dom and Tobe observed each one of Kel's friends, every single one of them with a different degree of surprise and shock on his face. "Did it ever occur to any of you that there was more to her than what you already knew or did you all just honestly assume that what you already knew was all there was to her?" Dom asked as he too got up and left, Tobe following silently behind him. As they made their way out of the hall, they glanced at the silent table and watched as their expressions of shock melted into concentration; each silently pondering his question.

* * *

A/N: Done! I have to admit that I have been dying to type this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Many of you many not like that I have given her so many abilities. You do have so consider, however, that Asians are not only known for their wonderful traditions and the beauty that surrounds them; they are also very poetic and very artistic. So it's only natural that her living there for so long, she would also learn such things. Then there is the given of how beautiful a lot of their music is. I did a bit of a flip here and added a foreigner to the mix, but I figured that it was still a good thing to let her learn music. To balance the horror of death in her life, I gave her the beauty of creativity to harmonize her.

P.S. I love this chapter so I would appreciate it if you gave me your opinions, both good and bad. Also, don't hesitate to let me know about any mistakes. I would greatly appreciate it if you did.


	7. Soft Declaration

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Soft Declaration**

Once Kel was safely within the confines of her room, she pressed her back against the door and allowed herself to slide down to the floor, her knees weak from nervousness. She rested her head in the palms of her hands and took a deep breath. She took a moment to calm herself before she allowed her mind to drift to what had just occurred and came to the realization that after so many years, she had finally told her friends things about her past. While it was never her intention to keep it from them in the first place, her talents were not among the list of things she would have shared with them eventually. _**"The last thing I need is for them to think that I'm a sentimental girl."**_ She said to herself.

Shaking her head to clear it, she stood up and walked over to her night stand. Pulling open the small compartment, she pulled out a long, black colored metal casing spelled against damage, wear, and tear. Holding it carefully, she made her way over to her desk and set it down. She unlatched the latches keeping it shut and opened it to reveal a bamboo flute resting upon plush scarlet velvet. The flute was midnight black in color from mouthpiece to end. Red cherry blossoms danced around the black surface. Engraved in silver kanji were the words _keizoku wa chikara nari._

Kel smiled as she ran her hand down its length. She looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in." She called as she put the piece back into it case. Moments later, Dom and Tobe stepped in. "We wanted to see if you were alright." Dom said as he watched Tobe walk over to his mistress and wrapped his arms around his mother figure's waist. Kel stiffened for a moment, not use to the unexpected contact, before she hugged him back. She looked up at Dom and nodded, hazel eyes swimming with affection and gratitude. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

She and Tobe pulled away from each other and smiled. "Thank you too Tobe." She muttered to him. He nodded. "Good night Lady Kel." He said before he turned to Dom and exchanged greetings. He walked over to the connecting door and pulled it open. He gave the two adults that he admired most a final wave before he was gone, door shutting silently behind him. Dom flashed Kel a charming smile. "You did a wonderful job in raising that boy. He'll be a very honorable man when he gets older." Kel smiled in kind, her chest swelling with heartfelt pride. "Thank you, Dom. I appreciate that." He bowed his head in acceptance. "I, also, wanted to ask if you wanted to go riding with me. I know a place we can go to that will allow you to practice in peace and with no interruptions."

"I would really like that. Just give me a moment." She walked to her privy as Dom moved to take a seat at her desk. Sapphire eyes glanced at the contents of the opened metal box and widened slightly. He admired the beautiful flute that sat in its casing. Seeing the kanji, he ran gentle fingers over the engraved letters. "What does it say?" He asked Kel as heard her steps behind him. "It says _keizoku wa chikara nari_, or continuance (also) is power/strength. The flute was a gift from Saranai and Seiji. It was their way of telling me to not give up. That by just continuing to hold on would yield or reveal strength and power. That to continue on after a setback was its own kind of strength. It was their way on saying that perseverance is power."

She told him as she closed the case to protect the treasure inside. She looked up, startled by his warm, endearing smile and thoughtful eyes. "It suits you. You've lived up to it even if you don't realize that you have. They would be proud of who you have become. I know that I am and that everyone who really knows you is as well." Kel blushed prettily at the praise. "Thank you." Grabbing the box, she asked, "Ready?" Dom stood from his seat and opened the door for her. "After you my lady." Kel laughed and shook her head.

Locking the door behind them, they made their way to the Own's stables. Within minutes, they saddled their mounts and rode off into the Royal Forest. Kel followed Dom as he led the way to wherever they were going. Ten minutes turned to fifteen and fifteen into twenty. Finally, he stopped at a grassy hill that overlooked a small pond. Planted firmly at the center of the hill was a willow. It was under the willow that Dom built a fire and Kel carried their saddles to use as seats.

"Do you want me to leave and come back later?" Dom asked, hoping that she let him stay. He smiled when she shook her head. "No, you can stay. I would like the company and to be completely honest with you, you are the only one I know won't judge me for all the things that I can do. You've learned so much about me in one day and took it all in stride." Dom stared at her from over the fire. The brilliant orange making her hair shine copper and her eyes flash beautifully. He reached over the small distance separating them and brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

Kel stared in shock and gulped as she saw his eyes burn with something that scared her as it warmed her heart. "I could never turn away from you Kel. You are far too important to me for me to ever do that." He whispered softly before coming in to brush his lips against her own in a sweet kiss. Kel felt her face burn from the intensity of her blush. She kissed him back shyly, brining her hand up to his neck and bringing him closer. It was sweet and innocent, meant to express a love felt without its scorching passion. Dom pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad. I was afraid that you would turn me away."

Kel laughed lightly. "Tortall's most sought after bachelor was scared of rejection?" Dom smiled. "No not scared of rejection. Scared of losing what I love most." He informed. "Never." Kel reassured him as she kissed his cheek. Dom grabbed her hand and placed a kiss into her palm. "Practice love and we'll talk more later." Kel nodded in agreement. She reached over to her saddle bags and pulled them to her. Opening the lid of one, she pulled out the case of her flue and set it down on her lap. She was about to open it when she felt Dom wrap a hand around her arm and gently pull her from her seat and onto the lush grassy ground beside him.

He leaned back against her saddle and pulled her against him until her back touched his chest. Kel gave him a smile before she opened her case and pulled out her flute. As she began to play, a beautiful melody filled the clearing. She lost herself in the music, allowing the notes to rise and fall as her fingers moved. Dom felt his breath catch in his throat. He had heard many of the conservatives and court ladies call her every foul name in the book. Many of the ladies going to far as to call her a cow.

Dom had seen just about every beauty court had to offer and all but few had one thing in common; they were fake. Kel was very pretty even though she didn't know it. Her body was toned and muscular, but not overly so. All of her training had given her an hour glass figure that was hidden under everyday clothes but he had seen when she had been dumped into the water a year ago. However, what made her beautiful was her kind heart and her strong determined spirit. It was her intelligence and her perseverance. It was the mystery that covered her like a cloak. A mystery that he was beginning to solve. Without uttering a sound, he simply sat there and allowed her song to wrap itself around him and ensnare his heart more than the past few years of knowing her already had.

* * *

A/N: Yes it is shorter. The whole Dom and Kel fluff moment was not part of the original draft, but I wanted to start it somewhere. I'm glad I was able to work it into this. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be the day of the O-tsukimi festival. Until then.


	8. The Festival Begins

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**The Festival Begins**

The next morning Kel awoke with the rising of the sun and the song of the sparrows outside her window. She sat up in bed and brought a hand to her lips, a delicate blush staining her cheeks as she remembered the night before. After she had finished practicing, Dom had pulled her back against his chest, tipped her head to the side and gave her a kiss so sweet just the memory of it made her knees weak. On the ride back to the stables, they had held hands and talked about anything that came to mind. Once they had brushed and fed their mounts, he had walked her to her room and kissed her once more before walking off with a goofy smile on his lips.

She shook her head at herself for her sudden silliness. Getting out of bed, she filled the sparrows' food and water dishes before doing the same for Jump. Making sure that her faithful four legged companion was still asleep, She reached out for her glaive and began her morning routine. Going through a series of dance patterns, she prepared her mind for the day to come. Once done. she put away her glaive and entered the privy where her bath awaited. Stripping, she climbed in. She washed and rinsed and proceeded to dry herself as she walked into her dressing room. She pulled on her stocking, followed by dark blue breeches, a cream colored long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue tunic. Finishing off the look with soft black leather boots, she brushed and braided her hair.

By the time she was typing off the end, a knock on her door captured her attention. Walking over to the locked door, she undid the lock and opened it to reveal the laughing blue eyes of Dom. "Good morning beautiful." He said in that voice he seemed to reserve only for her. Kel laughed and shook her head. "You really are too much sometimes Dom. Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a child?" Dom released a chuckle. "No Lady Knight but I have no doubt in my mind that she may have made an attempt to or at the very least fantasized about it." He responded, his voice dripping with dramatic honesty.

She shook her head at him. "What brings you here so early?" She asked. His gaze softened as she watched her. "I came to invite my lady love to breakfast and to escort her to the mess hall where all our barbaric friends await." Kel felt her insides melt at his utterance of "lady love". If she had doubts of it being real, his words had surely erased all her insecurities. he leaned in slightly and brushed his lips against the corner of her lips. "Are you ready to go?" Kel nodded. "Yes. I was about to head out. I just need to check on Tobe and see if he wants to come as well."

Dom nodded as he moved back to a few paces to make room for her. Kel locked her door and moved next door to knock on Tobe's door. The door opened at reveal the already dressed boy. "Good morning Lady Kel. Are you going down to the mess hall?" She smiled. "Yes, are you coming with?" The boy gave her a look as if it was obviously a dumb question before he rolled his eyes. "Yes my lady." Dom laughed at the younger man. "Apparently there are something's that even Kel can't change." Tobe grinned. "It's because she hasn't tried. Please don't give her any ideas sergeant Dom." The older man laughed.

"Don't worry too much Tobe. I don't think she wants to change the things that make you, you." He responded. "How long have you been with her?" Tobe puffed his chest out in pride and Kel couldn't help but raise a brow, Raoul style, at her manservant's gesture. " Four years today." He stated. Kel thought for a moment and came to realize that today marked the end of his contract. She felt a pang in chest of sorrow at the thought of him leaving her. She made a note to speak with him at later when she had the chance.

DKDKDKDKDK

Breakfast in the Own's mess hall went the same as always only now her friends and year mates looked at her with a sense of wonder. As they left the hall, Kel slowed her step and placed a gentle hand on her love's strong arm. "What is it Kel?" Dom asked in a low voice. Kel felt a shiver run down her spine at the intimate way he said her name. She smiled. "Would you mind taking me back to that cleaning from last night? I want to practice a little more before my performance tonight."

He gave her a loving smile, his eyes shining with a love meant only for her. "Of course love." He whispered to her as he caressed her hand with his own. Tobe hide a smile behind a hand at the way his mistress and Dom looked at each other and he had a sneaking suspicion that they had finally voiced their feelings for one another. "Lady Kel." Tobe called, hating to interrupt their moment but knowing it was necessary.

Kel looked over at him. "Yes Tobe?" She said, her mask settling into place to hide her blush. Tobe smiled. "I will be going to Lalasa's today to pick up your clothing as well as my own." She nodded her understanding and both she and Dom watched as he disappeared from sight. They parted ways after a promise to meet at the stable. While Dom went to saddle their mounts, she ran to her rooms to retrieve her flute from her rooms. She paused long enough to read the message from Yuki requesting her presence in her rooms before the fifth bell to prepare for the festival.

With a sigh, she closed her door, flute in hand and ran down the halls to the stables. She muttered an apology to Dom as she jumped into her saddle. "Let's get going. Yuki wants me to go to her rooms before the fifth bell." Dom laughed as he kicked his horse into a gallop, Kel following after him once she was sure her flute was secure to her saddle bags.

They soon arrived at the clearing. Kel looked to Dom. "You can head back if you have anything to do. I don't want to keep you from anything important." She told him as she dismounted and began to unsaddle Hoshi. Dom shook his head as he too dismounted and tilted her head up with his hand. "Nothing is more important to me than you Kel." He whispered as he moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck and pressed his lips in a light kiss.

Kel promptly tangled her hands in his hair as he made to separate. She brought him back down her and gave him kiss that expressed just how she felt about his statement. Dom suppressed a groan as he pressed her to him and deepened the kiss. They pulled away for air. "You don't know what you do to me Kel." He said to her, his voice husky and deep and it made her tingle pleasantly.

"I'm pretty sure the same way you affect me." He whispered back, slightly embarrassed at her audacity. He gave her a wolfish grin and kissed her hand as he let go of her and turned to unsaddle his waiting mount. Kel turned back to Hoshi who waited patiently for her to finish. Once they were done, they moved back to their logs from the previous night and just like last night, Kel sat with her back to Dom's chest and played while he listened to her beautiful melody and contemplated the woman who had unknowingly captured his heart.

DKDKDKDKDK

The hours quickly passed for the quiet and love struck couple and now they were well on their within reach of the Own's stables. After taking care of their horses and sharing a loving kiss, they parted ways with a promise to see each other at the festival later on that night. Walking to her rooms, Kel took a quick bath, not wanting to keep the feisty Yamani lady waiting anymore than she had already and dressed in a plain set of breeches, shirt, and tunic.

Brushing out her hair, she left it loose to dry. Grabbing her flute case once more, she shut the door and walked to the suite Yuki and Neal shared. Stopping at the door, she knocked and waited for a response. Yuki opened the door, "You're late." She said simply. "Sorry," Kel replied. "I was practicing and I lost track of time."

Yuki, accepting her excuse, allowed her in. Inside the suite was a clash of Yamani and Tortallan furniture. Tortallan chair of dark forest green lined the walls of cream. A low Yamani styled table occupied the center of the room. Cushions of green and cream surrounded the low table and seated on those cushions were various Yamani women. Kel, mask firmly in place, bowed low to the ladies, the palms of her hands on her thighs.

The ladies responded in kind before one of the got up. The white haired woman walked to her daughter and embraced her. "It's been too long my dear. I was starting to think that you would never come back." Kel hugged her mother back fiercely, careful to restrain her strength lest she hurt her. "Sorry mama. I just arrived yesterday with Lord Raoul and the rest of the King's Own."

Ilane of Mindelan nodded and moved her daughter to sit on the cushion between her and Yuki. They talked for a moment, drinking cups of green tea before a servant came in with a large box and a letter for Ilane. She thanked the man as he left and read the note. Standing up, she bowed to the ladies and said, "There is something that I must attend to. I will see you all soon." With that she left.

The other ladies in attendance began to dismiss themselves to prepare for the festival and, within moments, it was just Kel and Yuki in the room. Yuki motioned for Kel to follow her into her room, the large box in her hands. Placing it on the bed, she went back to lock the door. "Last thing we need is for Neal to come in while you're dressing. I don't know about you, but I don't wish to hear him complain." She told Kel. Kel couldn't help but laugh.

"Go behind the screen and put these on." Yuki told her as she handed her the first two _juban_ layers and a shift. Taking the clothing, Kel obeyed. She pulled off her boots and stockings before she slipped on the shift. With painstaking care, she pulled on the collarless _hada-juban_ and followed it with the white silk _naga-juban_. Stepping out from behind the screen, she allowed Yuki to help her with the black, red, and gold _nagagi_ layers; watching in the mirror as she tucked and pulled. Finally, she pulled out the furisode and gasped, "Oh! Kel, this is beautiful!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I know. Lalasa truly out did herself." She remarked as Yuki pulled it over the gold _nagagi_. She stared transfixed at the color and design. The furisode was black from the collar to the shoulders then faded to a rich gold from breast to hip before darkening back to black all the way down to the hem. A copper and gold embroidered griffin reared on its hind legs, its mighty wings outstretched and strong beak open. A shower of red, gold, yellow, and orange leaves danced around it on an invisible wind.

The masterpiece was then held together by the _koshihimo_. Following the _koshihimo_ was the _datejime_, the under belt that went over the _koshihimo_ but under the obi. Next, she tied a red obi with gold, yellow, and orange embroidered leaves around her waist. Tying the ends into the butterfly bow, she retrieved a _obijime_, a silk cord, and tied it over the obi and through the bow to hold it in place. She brushed out Kel's curly hair and let the honey locks spill down her back.

Pulling out the face paints, Yuki proceeded to line her eyes with kohl and then applied a light pink lip stain. "All done." She told Kel who swallowed at the picture staring at her from the mirror. "Well, at least, I make a decent lady." She told Yuki as she accepted a shukusen that matched the furisode stitch for stitch.

Grabbing her boots and clothes, she turned to Yuki, "I better take these to my room. Thank you Yuki." Yuki smiled at her and nodded. "Don't forget these." She told Kel as she placed a pair of leather soled, silk slippers in a red gold color before her tall friend. Kel slipped her feet into them. Making sure she had her flute, she left through the doors that Yuki held open for her and made her way to her suite. As she made her way through the hall, she never took notice of all the stares that she received.

DKDKDKDKDK

Dropping off her clothes, Kel moved to her desk and put down the case. She flipped it open and pulled out her treasured flute. Reaching into her long sleeves, she felt for the pocket she had request for Lalasa to add and slipped her flute into it. Closing her door behind her, she slowly made her way down the hall. Many of the Yamani ladies would find it difficult to move with so many layers on, but years of wearing armor allowed Kel to move with the utmost grace.

She sighed happily that Lalasa had thought to have slippers commissioned for her rather than the traditional tabi socks and geta worn in the Islands. The festival had begun some time ago, the seventh bell having already rung. She paused for a moment as she realized that while, Yuki had told her of the festival and had helped her get ready, she had neglected to mention where it was taking place.

She closed her eyes and suppressed a sigh. She continued on, wondering aimlessly, looking for someone who could tell her where the festival was being held. Finally, after what felt like forever, she saw a figure round the corner ahead of her. "Excuse me." She called after the figure. "Excuse me. Please I need your help." She pulled out her shukusen, remembering Yamani protocol, and covered the bottom half of her face. Rounding the corner, she came upon the familiar blue eyes of her love, Dom.

She came to a complete stop, suddenly shy and uncertain of what he would think of her. "May I..help..you?" Dom trailed off. Sapphire eyes widened as recognition flashed through them. "Kel?" He asked. Kel lowered her shukusen and offered him a shy smile. "Dom, I thought that you would already be there." She looked him over and felt her blood warm at how gorgeous he looked in his black cotton breeches, silver long sleeved shirt, and sleeveless dark blue tunic.

"I was on my way there thinking that you had already beat me to it." She shook her head. "Yuki just got done with helping me into my kimono. I was coming back from my rooms after dropping off my things. It only just occurred to me that neither Neal or Yuki told me where it was taking place. I have to get there soon. I should be scheduled to play within the next half hour or so."

Dom bowed to her. "Allow me to escort you then." With a flirtatious smile, he presented her his arm. Kel flushed slight, not accustomed to being treated like a lady. Placing her hand on his muscled arm, she muttered a quick" thank you". Dom chuckled lightly, finding the faint stain of her cheeks charming. He reached for her free hand and gripped it. Kel looked up and watched him with intent hazel eyes. His blue captured and held her own as he slowly brought her hand to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss on her warm flesh.

She blushed, not bothering to hide how she felt around him. He stepped forward and placed his lips just below her ear. "You look beautiful Kel. I am one very lucky man to have you." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her next and lingering for a moment before stepping away. "Let's be on our way then?" He asked her and Kel nodded, not trusting her voice. He led her down a series of hallways before pushing open a set of hallways before pushing open a set of double doors that led to one of the palace's many garden's.

All along the pathways that snaked throughout the garden, were paper lanterns that lit the way with a soft glow. Strolling down the main path, they soon came upon a large koi filled pond. At the far end of the pond was a spacious Yamani style pavilion. Dozens of low tables were scattered across its surface and by the water's edge. Many people were already seated on the cushions provided for them.

Kel could already bet that many of the conservatives and court ladies found the difference in cultures highly uncomfortable, but this was a Yamani set up and nothing they did could change it. As they neared, they could easily see the Tortallan styled kimonos, meant to simplify the complex art, that the court ladies wore and the traditional kimonos worn on the Islands. Dom asked questions about the alters filled with offerings of harvested goods that are given to the moon and the vases of pampas grass that decorated the low tables.

Kel explained it all to him, loving him all the more for his sincere interested in something that she loved so dearly. She was about to tell him the names of the food they were serving when she saw Princess Shinkokami seated at the table set aside for the king, queen, prince and any visiting dignitaries. Reluctantly she excused herself from her escort, she pulled away from him as he went in search of his cousin.

* * *

A/N: Finally done with this chapter. Forgive me for taking so long. I kind of got sidetracked with Inuyasha fanfiction, "Truly Complete". This is the beginning of the festival so sorry if it's not all that great so far. The good stuff begins in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed and those of you that read Inuyasha fanfiction, drop by and let my know what you think of my story. Tata for now.


	9. Night to Remember: Enchanted

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Night to Remember: Enchanted**

Dom found Neal moments after separating from Kel. "Meathead!" He exclaimed, a tad more quietly than he usually would have. He knew how much Kel loved the silent peace of this event and he would respect it despite the fact that she wasn't there to see. Neal glared at his cousin as he took a seat on the cushion next to him. "How many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me that? Never mind that, where the heck have you been? It's been an hour since it started."

Dom gave him a shrug. "I lost track of time. I was writing reports for Raoul. I was on my way here when the most beautiful Yamani woman I had ever laid eyes on asked me for help." He finished with a dreamy sigh. Neal rolled his emerald eyes. "It's always the ladies with you, Dom. Why isn't she hanging on your arm at the moment?" Dom gave him a cheeky grin. "She had a previous engagement, but she should be joining us once she's done."

The knights that shared the table with them chuckled softly. "It would be interesting to see who it is this time. Don't you plan on settling down?" Asked Merric as he gazed at the sergeant. "That all depends." He replied simply. The few ladies that sat with them giggled. Yuki, who remained silent, snapped her fan open to hide her face. Almond shaped brown eyes, however, flashed with laughter. Neal was about to ask his cousin a question when a deep, silky baritone called out from behind them. "Are you by any chance Yukimi of Queenscove?"

Eleven sets of eyes turned to look at the speaker. Standing not too far from the group was an almond eyed man with long, sleek black hair. He wore a haori and hakama of cream colored silk with a crimson red _nagagi_ underneath his haori. A bronze obi wrapped around his waist, holding the haori closed and keeping a dark gold fan tucked safely to his side. Leaves of red orange and yellow gold danced along the long sleeves of his haori. Over his right pectoral, a crimson colored cherry blossom bloomed proudly.

Beside him stood a dark skinned, black haired woman. She wore a matching kimono of cream silk, crimson red _nagagi_, and a bronze obi. Like the male beside her, red orange and yellow gold leaves danced up her right sleeve and over her left shoulder, down across her back to her right hip then spiraled around to end at the left corner of her gown. At the bottom of her unadorned left sleeve, bold against the creamy fabric, was the same crimson cherry blossom.

Surprisingly enough, standing beside them and barely recognizable, was Tobe. He was dressed in the fashion of the Yamani; handsome in crimson red hakama, golden bronze _nagagi_, and black silk haori. Embroidered on the back was a young copper and bronze griffin sitting in a shower of miniature leave of orange, red, and gold. A golden bronze obi held the work together. His platinum hair was tired up in a high pony tail, brilliant against the black of his haori and his blue eyes flashing gems against the boldness of his colors. He flashed a grin to Dom, but stayed quiet beside the foreign couple.

Yuki glanced at Tobe then at the cherry blossom crest. Recognizing the _mon_, Yuki turned neatly on her cushion and bowed low. "I am Yukimi of Queenscove, your Imperial Highness. How may I be of service?" She responded, her voice muffled by the cloth of her kimono sleeves. The man shook his head and beckoned to the woman beside him. "Please, my dear, there is no need for such formality here. We don't expect you to act any different than you did back then."

Yuki gracefully pulled herself back up and looked at the couple before her, her sleeves covering the bottom half of her face. "We were in privacy back then my lady. It is only right to do as Yamani protocol dictates." The woman's eyes crinkled at the corners with humor as her face hidden by her fan. "Yukimi, you were born and raised on the Islands, you do your father's house proud. However, you must remember that you are now a noble of Tortall and here the rules of the Islands don't strictly apply. Don't believe that because we are here, it changes anything."

Yuki looked up from the woman to the man behind her. He caught her gaze with her own and nodded. She put down the arm that was covering her face and nodded. "I understand. Is there anything that I may do for you?" She asked. The woman dipped her head once. "My Lord and I wish to join you and your companions on this night, if we may?" The woman asked in return. Yuki bowed. "The honor would be ours."

She made the motion to rise as did the others around the table. "There is no need for that. Remain seated." The man said as he and the woman moved gracefully to the two cushions across from Dom. Tobe, who had remained silent throughout the exchange sat on the second cushion to Dom's left, leaving the one in the middle for his lady. The other's discreetly glanced at one another in confusion, not sure how to proceed with foreign royalty sitting amongst them.

Yuki was the one who broke the heavy silence. "What bring you so far from home, if I may ask your imperial highnesses? The woman glanced at her husband in the silent communication that only great lovers can achieve and he bowed his head slightly in approval. Covering her mouth with her sleeve, in the same fashion she would with her fan, she spoke, "My lord and I have been making a few preparations these past few years to make Tortall our home. It's taken longer than we would have liked, but with the treaty secured with the union of Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald, we were able to get it all done in the end."

Yuki nodded her head in acceptance. The woman's deep brown gaze moved to the man beside Yuki. "I suspect that this must be your husband." Neal, knowing what she wanted, bowed in Yamani style where he sat. "Sir Nealan of Queenscove, your imperial highness." She bowed to his in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she straightened, sleeve covering her mouth once more. "I must congratulate you Sir Nealan. I have known Lady Yukimi since she was a young child. I knew that it would take a very different breed of male to tame the fire that she kept carefully tucked away from prying eyes. I am pleased to know that I was correct, especially with all the letters that my lord and I have received about you?"

Neal blushed. "You know of me?" She nodded and the man's eyes flashed. "There is much that we know of you Sir Nealan and even more so of you, Domitan of Masbolle." He said as he turned his intense golden gaze to the blue eyed sergeant. Taken off guard by the sudden change, Dom's wide eyes met the prince's squarely. "How would you know of…?" He stopped and something in his mind clicked.

A voice that he knew so well echoed in his mind, _**"He was the only child the Emperor's second wife gave birth to before she was assassinated. The Emperor gave him the name of Seiji the day his mother's murderer was brought to justice."**_ Understanding flooded through him and filled his eyes with a recognition that the other man was able to see. He bowed to him, not because of his title but out of simple respect for him as an individual as well as for the role he played in his chosen woman's life.

Seiji scrutinized the young blue eyed, dark haired man and instantly approved of him as he watched him quickly catch on to who he was. His approval grew as he caught the difference in the gesture of respect Dom presented to him through his bow. Seiji, who showed respect to those who had earned it, returned the gesture in kind before doing something that even took his beloved by surprise. He extended a hand to the younger man, the silk of his sleeves falling back to leave his forearm exposed.

Dom, without any hesitation, reached over and clasped a hand on the older male's forearm as Seiji did the same. The both squeezed the other's arm slightly as a gesture of acknowledgement before releasing one another. Seiji returned the good natured grin he gave him with a small upturn of his lips. Dom had long since earned his respect though the younger man himself did not know.

"It is an honor to meet you at last Young Masbolle." Seiji said as he straightened. Neal and the other Tortallan knights watched the interaction with slightly gaping mouths. Dom's smile widened just a bit. "The honor is all mine, Imperial Highness. I am simply pleased that I was found worthy to be mentioned to you at all." Dom turned to Neal and sighed.

"For Mirthos sake, Meathead, close your mouth. Embarrass your lovely wife and smear our good names in front of Yamani royalty, why don't you? You better hope Kel doesn't see you. She won't be happy." The comment startled a laugh out of everyone around the table as Yuki snapped open her fan to conceal her face and Neal shut his mouth with an audible click. He gave his cousin an emerald glare before turning to the prince and his wife. "Forgive my rudeness."

The woman looked up at the prince, who glanced around. With a nod to her, she dropped her sleeve and flashed them a pearly smile. "It's quite alright Sir Nealan." Seeing the confused looks the others were giving her, she widened her smile as she explained, "Yamani protocol is very strict and I find it tiresome at times. My lord knows of my deep dislike for it, so he allows me reprieve when I'm not being watched like a hawk. There are many how are still displeased with my husband's choice in wife."

She felt her husband beside her stiffen slightly. She placed a hand on his thigh under the table to calm him and give him a loving smile. His golden gaze softened at the gesture and he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. Saranai then turned her attention to Dom. "My lord is correct. It is an extreme pleasure to meet you at last. I must say that my little _utahime_ has been fortunate in her friends."

"_Utahime_?" Muttered Seaver of Tasride. "What's that?" Saranai glanced at him, smile in full force. "It means song bird." She informed him. "We don't know any one by that name. Forgive me, Imperial highness, but I'm at a loss of how you know us." Remarked Faleron of King's Reach. "_Utahime_ is the name I gave to Lady K..." She stopped when she felt her husband's hand squeeze her own. She looked up at him than to where his gaze was fixed on. Her eyes widened minutely and began to water.

The Tortallan ladies and knights looked in the same direction as the royal couple. The low murmur of conversation around them buzzed to a stop as all eyes watched the band who had been playing since the festival began, make way for a tall, gorgeous woman clad in a kimono the color of midnight black at the shoulders, rich gold from breast to hip, and back to black down to the hem. A shower of red, orange, gold, and yellow leaves danced around the embroidered gold and copper griffin seated on its hind legs with murderous beak open and powerful wings outstretched. A red obi, patterned with orange, yellow, and gold leaves, finished the look.

Loose curls the color of rich, dark honey tumbled forward as she turned to her silent audience and bowed; her hands tucked neatly into the long sleeves of her kimono. She sat gracefully on the plush cushion provided for her and Dom swore that at that moment that he had never in all his life seen anything so perfect, so magnificent, and so devastatingly beautiful. Glancing at the faces of those around him, he knew that they agreed as well.

They watched as the woman reached into her right sleeve and pulled out a black flute engraved with red sakura blossoms. Bringing it to her lips, she began her song. Instantly, the silence was filled with the beautiful melody of a haunting tune, the notes falling and rising in slow progression. The soulful song spoke of emotions masked and hidden, unused and buried. It echoed of memories long suppressed, of loneliness long lived, and of love unrequited. It sang of a soul forever searching and of a heart so strong and so determined, yet battered and bruised; broken.

The audience watched, unmoving and deathly silent; afraid to taint the beauty of the woman and of the song that she created. Bewitching them; entrancing them; ensnaring them. Breaths hitched and tears flowed, eyes closed but ears opened. Everything was in tune with her. Dom's attention was broken by the movement of Seiji's hand as he gestured to a nearby servant who carried a lap sized harp and by Saranai's body as she moved her cushion back and arranged herself around her harp.

As the song progressed, the almost silent plucking of a string could be heard by all in the still atmosphere. As the lonely flute melody continued, so too did the plucking until numerous notes began to flow smoothly with those of the flute; the soothing, loving sounds a balm to the unseen pain of the woman. Then the sounds of the flute came to a complete stop and the melody of the harp picked up in volume.

Many turned to find the cause of said tune and while many could not see who was playing, Dom and all of Kel's close friends could. They watched as the bronze and cream kimono clad woman allowed her fingers to dance along the string of her harp, her movements gentle and flowing; the music a wonderful concert of rising and falling notes in a combination of slow and rapid strokes.

Her song spoke of the sorrow of separation, anguish in face of the woman's intense pain, and begging an apology for times missed. It rang of heartache and with the memories forever cherished. Then the sorrowful tune took a turn. It came to life with the joy of reunion. It sang of love, respect, and pride. It cried with the promise of chance, of opportunity, of renewal, and of healing.

The flute joined the upbeat notes of the harp; the whimsical airy sound perfect against the light joyful twang. Together, they told everyone of confusion, the begging for forgiveness and the seeking of redemption. They spoke of acceptance and forgiveness granted, of joy, newfound love, and excitement. Harp took over with lively strokes as if explaining, without words, the frustration of past years and of the happiness afterwards. Flute started up again, filled with childlike joy; brushing away explanations, accepting the promise of renewal, and offering one in turn. Harp took over once more, accepting the offer once more in quiet joy and letting the last notes die with the sworn oath of forevermore.

DKDKDKDKDK

Kel had every intention of playing the song as well as possible without allowing herself to sink into it, but the minute the dark bamboo of the flue touched her lips, her mind took her back to her childhood. As her fingers danced along the smooth surface, her gaze flooded with images of her past.

In her mind's eye, she saw the green grassy garden of Seiji's estates. Everywhere she looked, she saw a plethora of flowers and plants, both native and imported. She could see the large koi pond at the center of the garden. Trees of sakura in full bloom lined the far side of the pond. Seated against one of the many tree trunks was black haired, honey eyed Seiji with his leather bound sketch book. His cold beauty rivaled those of statues that decorated the Emperor's palace.

Seiji was Yamani perfection; emotionless, quiet, and lethally powerful. His long black hair was pulled back into a loose braid, kept out of his way as his hand gracefully moved along the surface of his paper. Honey golden eyes, usually as cold and emotionless as the rest of him, were filled with warmth and love as he watched the woman beside him.

Saranai was the fire to her husband's ice. She, like Seiji, had long black hair pulled back into a braid. Her skin, however, was the golden brown of her raka heritage as were her dark brown eyes. Her face, away from the disapproving eyes of the Yamani, was alive with fiery passion. The air around them was filled with the beautiful song of her bamboo flute. Kel remembered this day; it was the day she told them that she and her family were leaving to the islands for Tortall.

She saw as Saranai finished her song and smiled at her, waving her over. She saw the affectionate smile that bloomed on Seiji's face, making him glow in all his otherworldly beauty. Then, as her younger self broke the news to them, she saw as Seiji became a hardened statue and Saranai wrap her arms around the ten year old Kel and cry. Kel felt her heart wretch in her chest and all those years of loneliness and sorrow rushed out of her, through her mouth, and into her music.

When she heard the plucking of a harp string, she thought that it was also part of a memory that she had long suppressed; a memory of the two people she yearned for. That thought flew out the proverbial window as she recognized the emotion of the one who played it. Refusing to open her eyes, she made herself listen to the song of the other player with her heart and her soul.

Emotions raged within her as they exchanged their feelings through song rather than words. When the song came to an end, she opened her eyes and forced her control into place. Slipping the flute back into the sleeve pocket, she stood up and bowed to her captured audience. When she straightened, she could see many of the court ladies crying and many of the men trying their hardest to keep from shedding the tears that blurred their vision.

Applause erupted all around her, but she paid no mind to it. Dreamy hazel eyes, lined in kohl, searched for the person she knew was there. Further away from the pavilion where she stood, closer to the water's edge, she found the eyes she sought. Stepping off the platform placed on the pavilion for the band, she slowly made her way to where the person stood. With measured steps, she prolonged the inevitable.

With every foot fall, she felt her perfect control crack and crumble. She walked past her friends, not seeing them, not acknowledging them, never noticing. She felt their stares, more than likely trying to figure out who she was, but that was all her focus mind could comprehend. Her mind completely blanked, however, when eyes the color of rich golden honey enter her vision. Just like that, whatever remained of her broken control crumble to dust and not caring about what anyone thought, she launched herself into the waiting arms of Saranai.

Both women dropped to their knees as the force of their silent cries shook their bodies. Arms held onto each other tightly as both muttered to one another in Yaman. Seiji lowered himself gracefully and wrapped his arms around them, shielding them from the others that watched in shock and confusion. A black and gold sleeve snaked around him and he lowered his head and planted a kiss on Kel's honey crown before resting his head against hers.

Slowly they separated. Red rimmed hazel eyes looked on as Seiji helped Saranai. He moved to help her when he paused and nodded his head to someone behind her. Kel turned at the touch on her shoulder and met the kind blue gaze of her greatest love, Dom. She accepted his helping hand and pushed herself up as he pulled. She turned to her Yamani parents and stopped in horror.

A/N: There you have it. I'm thinking of making this is a two part chapter. I actually had nine pages of this but when I thought about it this seemed like a good place to stop. So much had happened in this first piece. I'll continue the rest in the second. I hope you all like it as it's also another favorite part of this story. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

P.S. I also want to thank each and every single one of my readers and reviewers. I didn't think this story would be such a big hit, but it warms my heart to know that people enjoy my work. Also, thanks for the notices on corrections I need to make. I'll do so at a later time.


	10. Night To Remember: Never Forget

**Author's Note:** I thought to make a one shot that suddenly seemed way too long to stay a one shot that has now been converted to a mini chaptered story; at least I hope it stays a mini chaptered story. The idea come to me one night as I was staring at the moon and wondering if Japan had a festival or whatnot of the moon. I was fortunate enough to come across one. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_**"..."-Thoughts**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Night to Remember: Never Forget**

Seiji and Saranai were seated with her year mates and her few friends among the court ladies. While that in and of itself was not bad, it was the fact that they had seen her cry like some delicate flower that really bothered her. She resisted the urge to rub her pounding temples. **'First they find out about my hobbies and now this. Sakuyo, why must you laugh at my expense?'** She thought to herself.

She walked beside Dom as he wrapped her arms around his and led her to their seats. He stopped and waited for her to sit on the cushion between his and Tobe's and right across from Seiji, holding her hand the entire time. She blushed lightly when he placed a kiss to the back of her hand before seating himself beside her.

She felt her friends continue to stare at her and realized that they didn't know it was her with the exception of Yuki and Dom. Rather than do anything about it; she took her time looking them over, giving them time to see if they would recognize her. She turned to the boy beside her and her eyes widened. "Tobe?" She questioned softly that only he, Dom, Seiji, and Saranai could hear.

The boy nodded as he flushed red in embarrassment. Kel looked his attire over and understood the silent message he was trying to portray to her. She felt her eyes water slightly and admonished herself for being so sentimental. Rather than allow anyone else to see her shame, she wrapped her arms around the boy. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Tobe's blush increased but he twisted his head to the side, away from the staring occupants, and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could due to her layered clothing. "You don't know how important you are to me, Lady Kel." He whispered back.

She pulled away, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. The boy looked away in embarrassment, not at all used to her acting like the female that she was rather than the warrior she lived as. The others broke out into a laugh at his expense. "Dom, is she the pretty Yamani lady you were talking about earlier?" Seaver asked the older man was he looked her over. Kel blushed at his comment and at the way his eyes lingered on certain places of her body. She glanced up at Dom. Dom squeezed her hand reassuringly under the table before turning back to the younger male. Seeing the appreciative look Seaver was giving her, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes she is."

"Poor girl. Leave him." Neal said to her. "He's too ugly for you. Not to mention that he's more trouble than he's worth." Dom glared at him as the others chuckled. "Neal." He growled in warning as his hand tightened around her own; she shook her head and squeezed back. She glanced around at her fellow knights and noticed that they too were looking her over. Kel squirmed in discomfort. Never before had she been put in such a position.

While Cleon had given her looks when they were together, those times were few and far in between, and during most of those times, they had been too busy lip locking to even bother with it for the most part. To find herself under her friends approving gazes made her feel vulnerable in a way that she greatly disliked. To make matters worse, she knew that they wouldn't be looking at her in such a manner if they knew who she actually was.

"You do know that's impolite to stare." She told them bluntly; knowing that they would recognize her voice if nothing else. "Forgive us my lady but we…wait. Kel , is that really you?" Merric exclaimed once her voice clicked in his head. Kel nodded her confirmation, feeling drained and old due to the day's emotional tidal wave despite her joyful heart. The silence stretched as many of those around her dropped their jaws in disbelief. "Kel?!" The others exclaimed once they broke out of their stupor. Kel released a silent sigh. "Yes."

Dom chuckled at her slightly annoyed tone and rubbed her lower back in a soothing manner. Kel smiled at him and instantly began to relax under his touch. Neal, who sat beside his cousin, was too stupefied to say anything but watch them. Shock registered in his lovely emerald eyes at the display they made. Kel looked at him and bit back an exasperated sigh at his antics. She turned her attention back to the others. "I know that I couldn't hold a candle to many of the court ladies here or anywhere for that matter, but have you really forgotten that I'm a woman much less the fact that all of you have seen me in a kimono at one point in time?" She remarked; her neutral tone and emotionless mask cleverly hid the hurt that her statement really caused her.

Neal finally snapped out of his shock and looked at her with soft emerald eyes. Being Kel's best friend allowed him to read her in a way that only a select few in her presence were privy to. In an understanding tone he rarely used he said, "Be that as it may, my dear, the last time we saw you in a kimono was when you were a ten year old girl with short hair. It's difficult to compare that little girl to a woman who looks nothing like said ten year old and who, contrary to your personal belief, can give many of the ladies in this court a run for their money in looks alone. Couple your personality to that and many of them can hardly compare to you." He informed her.

She forced down a blush as her friends nodded in agreement; many of them ducking their heads to hide the red of their cheeks. The ladies who accompanied them could only smile at her and add murmurs of agreement. "Thank you. I think." She said shyly, unsure of how to take the obvious complement. Turning to Seiji and Saranai, who had been watching them all silently, she couldn't help the shy smile that bloomed on her rosy lips. "Forgive me." She said, shame blooming in her chest once more. "I didn't mean for my control to fall to pieces on me, especially not in front of you. Today has just been..." She paused, not sure to describe such a breathtaking and emotion inducing day.

Saranai reached a golden hand across the table and took one of Kel's scarred, calloused hands into her own. "My beautiful utahime there is no need for you to apologize. These years have been so difficult all of us and I know even more so for you. We've missed you so much and were angered that we could not be here for you to ease your pains. Your letters, my dear, showed us so much of what you refused to tell. My lord and I will never be ashamed of you, regardless of what others may believe." Kel squeezed her hand in thanks, her heart swelling with the gratitude she could not express.

"You're Utahime?" Faleron asked carefully as if afraid to trigger some unexpected reaction from her. After all, the Kel he knew was calm and collected. This emotional, feminine side of her made him realize that he had indeed forgotten she was a woman and not simply one of "boys" in a manner of speaking. Kel could see his hesitation from the corner of her eye and was saddened to know that she was correct to a point. She ignored it in favor of giving her second mother a glance. Saranai smiled at her and she returned the smile with one of her own; the balm of her and Seiji's presence and support doing wonders for her bleeding heart.

She gave her attention to Faleron. "Yes. It's a nickname I acquired as a child during my years on the Yamani Islands." Owen chose that moment to pipe in cheerfully. "Well that's just jolly Kel. It certainly does explain how they know so much about us." Kel chuckled softly. "I wrote to them often during my page years and as frequently as I could during my squire years with the own." She looked over to Dom, looking him directly in his sapphire gaze. "It was difficult with all the riding around we did." She said to him especially and watched as that grin of his spread across his lips. She looked back at her companions and continued, "I was able to pick up once more during my time in Haven and later New Hope, but not as much as I would have liked due to all my duties as commander."

She was momentarily interrupted by the servants who placed various Yamani and Tortallan dishes on the table. She smiled gratefully at the maid who filled her tea cup with fresh green tea before once more before looking at her Yamani family. "Why didn't you mention in your letters that you were coming?" Seiji took at sip of his tea then put it down quietly. "We would have mentioned it, but it took quite some time and many conversations to get permission from the Emperor." Saranai nodded in agreement. "Then we had paperwork to finalize before we could leave. However, the emperor made us stay when word of the war with Scanra reached the Islands. Not to mention, the uprising in the Copper Isles."

"Once everything had finally settled, we had to once again wait for his approval." Seiji stated as Saranai picked up her chopsticks and began to load various Yamani foods onto Seiji's plate. She placed it before him before she served herself. "Why is that?" Kel asked, not in the least bit phased by Saranai's actions having long since become used to the dynamics of the couple's relationship. The Tortallans seated around the table could only watch in wonder at how Saranai doted on her husband, not used to seeing it. While Saranai poured tea into his cup, Seiji explained further.

"Father sent a missive to King Jonathan, seeking his permission to allow us to live here permanently as live mediators between the Yamani Islands and Tortall." Kel frowned slightly, confused. Neal opened his mouth to speak, eyes wide. "Excuse me, did you say father?" Seiji nodded his confirmation, but it Kel who answered. "Seiji is the emperor's second son and General of the emperor's forces. He's highly respected among the noble and common circles of the islands. In fact, I mentioned them both to you yesterday evening." Seiji, Saranai, Kel, Dom, Yuki and Tobe watched in amusement as recognition flashed across their faces. Dom and Tobe chuckled while Kel and Saranai shared twin smiles. No remark was made as Kel once again spoke.

"Why would he take you from your position in the military and place you here? You loved being in charge of his armies." She expressed as she tried to make sense of things. Seiji gave her a small upturn of his lips, the closest he would ever smile in public. "I chose to leave my position, Keladry. As much as I may have loved it, I loved you far more. Saranai and I chose to come here, to follow you. I will not deny that many among the council were displeased and wished to have me striped of my titles. For whatever reason, father refused them and decreed the matter closed."

"Of course, this angered Sohma and his followers. They pointed out that regardless of the emperor's ruling, we would basically be in exile from the islands. After all, the power of the imperial lines is held only on Yamani soil." Saranai continued after her husband. Looking at Kel, she said, "You are aware that after the death of the first princess, a new treaty needed to be written correct?" Kel simply nodded along with many of the others who were paying close attention to the conversation. "A princess of Shinkokami's station was chosen to show that the emperor really wanted this to work. The marriage between Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami not only cemented the the treaty but also bound the two countries together in a much stronger form, through the joined blood of their children.

"After the entire fiasco with Sohma, he realized that he was in fact right regardless. He came up with the idea to send a mediator, someone of imperial descent, to further show his support." She glanced over at her husband and smiled. "He chose Seiji as it gave him the perfect excuse to keep him within the power of his titles." She finished. "How so?" Asked Owen after a brief moment.

Seiji gave the younger male a powerful golden stare that made him sweat. "Basically that any endeavor King Jonathan pursues and that I agree with, the emperor will fully support as well; no questions asked." The young Tortallan knights and lone sergeant sat stunned at the weight his words carried. Tobe broke the silence with an impressed whistle, his young mind grasping what the battle hardened warriors around him had. "Wow. He really wants to make it work."

The man chuckled at the boy's statement while one of the ladies present gawked at him. "How did you know?" She asked him not unkindly. Tobe shrugged. "I learned everything I know from Lady Kel and Sergeant Dom. Many of them taught, many others observed." He said as he puffed his chest out with pride. Kel and Dom cracked proud smiles while the others watched in amusement.

Saranai smiled as did Seiji; giving the blond teen the same slight upturn of his lips he had given Kel. "You do them great credit young man." Saranai reached over to grip the hand that Tobe had on the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "You know the emperor and King Jonathan one another's support, but I believe that my lord husband and I get the better end of the deal."

"How is that my lady?" Yukimi asked. Everyone around the low table watched as her small golden hand took one of Kel's battle hardened and scarred hands into her own while one of Seiji's large hands took the other. "We get our little Utahime. After all these years, we get to be with you and share your triumphs with you. I must admit my precious love that it was a dream we feared would never come true. However, thanks to your gentle hearted mother and father, it did."

Kel blinked. "Mother and father?" Seiji squeezed her hand before letting go. "They helped move everything at a faster pace than it would have taken. Were it not for them, we would still be back at our estates waiting. You have made us proud Keladry, very proud. The proof of your great deeds surrounds you." He stated as he looked at each of the young men and women in turn.

"Your stories have reached the Islands and are commonly spoken of among those of father's court." Kel blushed furiously in embarrassment. Saranai laughed warmly. "Dearest, there is no reason for you to be embarrassed. Be proud of all that you have achieved at such a young age. We are and so are many others you wouldn't have expected. In fact, the emperor sends you a verbal message. Would you like me to relay it to you here or in private?"

Kel looked down at Tobe. "What do you think?" She asked her figurative son. Tobe gave her a lazy smile; the quiet atmosphere, soft music, and low hum of conversation working with the full stomach and soothing tea to put him in a state of tranquility. "From the sound of it, it sounds like it's nothing bad so I don't think that it'll do you any harm to let everyone else hear. After all, they are your closest friends. I would think they'd be happy to know that an emperor acknowledges all of your hard work." He said without missing a beat.

Kel looked up at Dom and he smiled his reassurance. "He's right Kel. Everyone here cares about you and we are proud of what you do." Hazel eyes glanced around at the rest of her dinner mates and saw them nodding in agreement, especially excited Owen whose dark eyes shone with his apparent joy. She looked at her Yamani mother and bowed her head, a silent request for her to proceed

Saranai smiled, pretty pink lips parting to relay her message. "He says that you have brought great honor, not only to Tortall and Mindelan, but also to the Yamani Islands. You have earned your place amongst our nobility by your own merit. Also, he is more than proud to welcome you into his house. Should you accept our proposal that is."

A stunned silence settled over the group as they stared at the Yamani couple. "What proposal?" Kel asked, confused. Seiji moved forward to capture her hazel gaze with his own golden one. "Our sons are now adults and have long since earned their places in my father's army. Many of them have wives of their own and are well on their way to starting their families. "

He paused for a moment, giving her time to process his words. "We have always considered you as one of our own as our sons have always considered you their sister. After much consideration and several discussions with our family, Saranai and I decided that we would like to officially welcome you to our house as our daughter."

Seeing the stunned look on Kel's face Saranai gently added, "We have also discussed this at length with the emperor and you r parents. They both approve and will be more than happy should you agree. While we know that you care little for luxuries, we will inform you nonetheless. If you choose to accept, you will be given a place in our clan without all the ridiculous requirements. And you will keep your family name. Our name will simply be added to your own, much like Sir Raoul and Lady Alanna."

Seiji nodded once in agreement. Also, all of the rights of your station will be applied to your husband and any children you have when the time comes and before your friends, I give you my word Keladry that neither you nor anyone of your line be used as political pawns. Your allegiances will not be questioned and you will lead the lives and dreams that you wish. Saranai, our sons and I will do everything in our power to ensure that it stays that way.

His mighty voice, though very quiet and calm, held the awesome power that leaked from his very pores. In that instance, every single one of Kel's friends understood, why she was the way she was. They knew where her silent strength and her strong sense of justice were learned from. Above all, as their eyes remained transfixed on the wonder of a male, they knew who had sown the seed of her unwavering determination to uphold the honor and validity of her sworn word who had nurtured it.

The Kel that each and every single one of them had grown up with, cared for, respected, followed, and loved was molded by the hand of this man and as the first moon of the o-tsukimi festival loomed over them that night, each one, in their own way, thanked whatever god was responsible for that man who gave them all the blessing that was their dearest friend Kel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken forever to update. I must admit that I have been doing story challenges off of Dokuga if any of you have heard of it. Hehe. I'm guilty. I know. I hope that you enjoyed this even if it was a bit boring. Mind you it's not the end. I think two or three more chapters to go.


	11. Day for Discussions

Author's Note: It has come to my attention that one of my reader's feels that I killed the character of Kel by making her a product of male power rather than the powerful female she is. While this is written in direct response to them, I want to bring it to the attention of everyone else. First of all, let me apologize. Believe me when I say that that was not my intent. Second, let me clear a few things up. Before the introduction to Kel's past, but most importantly the introduction of Seiji and Saranai, Kel was a girl who became a knight, not only for the sake of her deep seeded sense of justice and honor, but also because she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her role model, The Lioness.

That being said, Kel is in her own right a power house of a female warrior, but she, I guess you can say, is a product of male power. She didn't get to where she was because of the help of female warriors. They were purely all male influences. Wyldon, despite disapproval of her at the beginning, pushed her to her limits and beyond. Although, we know that it was done with different intentions in mind. Joren and his cronies helped as well if even if that was far from their intention to do so.

Then came Raoul. While one can say that Kel had the beginnings of greatness in her, she still had to be nurtured into it and that is what Raoul did for her. He took those "flashes" of leadership and pushed it along, developing it. He took her hard learned jousting skill and developed it into a force to be reckoned with.

Now the way I see it, those beginning attributes of hers had to come from somewhere. While women are trained to defend themselves on the Islands, I'd like to stick to Japanese history and implement that men were the ones with the real say in any situation. That being said, I made it to where she learned those basic principles, honor, control, discipline, etc., from a male on the Islands. As it is, it goes along with the male mentor theme.

I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but I don't see it as a way of butchering her character and demeaning her. I take it as Kel being able to accept the teachings of a man, execute them, and then use them as a way to not only strengthen her character as a whole, but also use those teachings as a way to strengthen women in the eyes of men and later pass those same teaching to other woman. Isn't that what she did for Lalasa, who now teaches woman from the lower city? Not to mention, all the girls and women of Haven and New Hope. So you see? It fits.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Tortallan realm or any of the creatures or people in it. They belong solely to the incredible mind of one of my favorite childhood authors, Tamora Pierce.

"…."-Talking

"…_."-Flashbacks_

_"..."-Thoughts_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Day for Discussions

Kel woke at her usual time, just before dawn. With a slight yawn and a big stretch, she looked down at her bed mate and smiled lightly. She ran a hand down Jump's muzzle and chuckled quietly as his misshapen tail thumped lazily on her bed once then twice before settling once more and going back to his happy sleep.

Honey locks shifted as she moved her head from side to side. Carefully, she slipped out of bed and walked over to her privy. Washing her face with cold water, she brushed her hair and proceeded to get dressed before she grabbed her practice glaive from its place on the wall and out her door she went. Out in the hall, she came face to face with Tobe, once more dressed in his Tortallan style clothing.

She gave him a smile which he responded to in kind and together, they went to the training grounds where the pages trained. They were pleasantly surprised to see the Yamani prince there along with his gorgeous raka wife, dressed for practice with practice glaives in hand. None spoke as they bowed to each other in greeting and in perfect synchronization, Kel from long practice that years of separation had done nothing to diminish and Tobe having learned from Kel.

They spun and dipped; their glaives sweeping, thrusting, and swirling as once. Breathing and steps in tune with those of their practice partners to their right and their left. With a final sweep of their practice blades, they stopped. The breath that escaped their barely opened mouths was slightly erratic and their heart just below pounding; a light sheen of sweat coating their skin.

Quietly, they paired off; Tobe against Saranai and Kel against Seiji. At first both started off at a slow easy pace; their strikes firm and controlled, but as time wore on Seiji purposefully picked up the pace and Kel understanding his intent, contentedly followed. The force of their blows intensified and the speed increased until they were blurs. They blocked and struck quickly, switching from defense to offense with great ease.

Both warriors fought to prove something to the other that words could never express. The elder to show the younger his growing respect and admiration as well as his pride; the younger to prove to her elder that his teachings were not wasted, his honor and trust not misplaced, and his pride greatly cherished. Neither noticed that Saranai and Tobe had backed off and given the two their much needed space. Much less that during the course of their dual, they had drawn quite a bit of attention from pages to knights, commoners to nobles, soldiers of the Own, a select few animals.

Those who knew Kel puffed their chests in pride of the realm's second Lady Knight while others watched with growing admiration. Seiji, on the other hand, caused quite a few of the ladies present to sigh in love struck awe as they stared at his perfect and flawless physique in want. Saranai used to the looks that her beloved husband drew from many a woman could only laugh in amusement.

Some men, whose ladies were currently eyeballing the delectable piece of eye candy, bit back growls of jealousy while other's quickly respected him for the perfection of each and every single one of his moves and his exquisite control. They all followed the match as best as they could then as quick as a heartbeat, it was done. Saranai glowed with pride as did quite a few of the nobles around her while many others stared incredulously.

The match had ended in a draw. Both Seiji and Kel's practice blades at each other's throats. They looked almost fresh but for the layer of sweat and dust and the slight heaving of their chests as their lungs desperately tried to draw in the air they needed, but strict Yamani teaching would not allow them to show their exhaustion.

Small smiles graced their lips as they withdrew and straightened. They bowed to one another, both still off in their own little world, but the cheers of their audience drew their attention to those surrounding them. Kel suppressed a blush and Seiji released a chuckle that only she could hear. She looked at him in wonder and he turned to her. "You have done well for yourself Keladry, very well. You are greatly loved by those who know you personally and by those who have heard of your honor and character. I expected no less of you."

Kel gave him a loving smile and then turned away from him to look at her friends and may of her role models as they stood to the side close to Tobe and Saranai. "I had the best support I could have ever been blessed with aside from you, Saranai, mama, and papa, but also a person who pushed me to the edge of my abilities and beyond." She said as she looked at her idol, the fiery haired Lioness to the big giant of a man that was her third father and former knight master.

They stood next to the feisty Buri and the elegant Thayet. A happy Daine and Numair stood to Raoul's right. King Jonathan spoke to the powerful mages and Kel's mother and father. Neal and the rest of her year mates grinned stupidly at each other as they puffed their chest out and struck them with their thumb in the "Well I" gesture. Dom shook his head at the younger knights and ignored the Own soldiers who were, no doubt, passing coins to someone.

Saranai and Tobe laughed at some comment he made while a silent Wyldon gave him a small smirk, but despite it all, his eyes were fixed on her; pride and love swimming within his liquid blue depths. She smiled at him and together with her Yamani father, made her way out of the training field. They nodded their heads in greeting to the passing pages and squires as well as to those who greeted them but no more.

As soon as they both neared the large group of odd individuals. Kel's friends took their time to envelope her in exuberant hugs, each one pounding her back in congratulations as they expressed their pride in her amazing skill. Raoul scooped her up in a crushing hug and squeezed the life out of her shoulders with his ham sized hands. Buri offered simple words of congratulations as did Numair, Daine, and Thayet. Wyldon and Alanna gave her firm handshakes and toothy grin from her favorite red head.

The Baron and Baroness kissed their daughter and muttered their pride to her in her ears, before making room for the younger male they had spoken with previously and who they had seen look at their daughter with a show of recognizable emotion that made their hearts swell with joy. Dom bowed to Seiji; a gesture Seiji returned in kind and finally turned to Kel. He gave her the smile he seemed to reserve only for her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. With slow movements, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving her own. Kel blushed as she felt him pulled her gently to him, giving her time to stop if she wished it. She willingly went to him, a becoming smile making her delicate facial features come to light. She pressed her face to his clothed chest and sighed in contentment as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You truly are a sight Kel. I'm proud of you and I know that your Yamani father is too." He whispered into her ear as he pressed his face to hers. "You never cease to amaze me my lady love and I count myself one lucky man to have captured the heart of such a woman as you." Kel pulled back slightly, her hazel gaze searching his. Placing the palms of her hands on either side of his face, she drew him forward and kissed him sweetly. "The same goes for you my beloved sergeant. I guess we can both consider ourselves blessed."

Dom gave her a deep chuckle and he quickly pressed a kiss to her lips before movement from the corner of their eyes caused them both to pull away. They turned to look at the small gathering where expressions ranged from knowing grins to jaws completely dropped open in disbelief. Dom laughed at his cousin's expression before he took his arm and pulled him close.

Looking back at Kel he said, "I'll go and have a chat with our dearest Meathead before he blows his top." Looking to Seiji and Saranai, he smiled. "I'm sorry if I caused you any disrespect. If you wish to speak with me, I will be at your disposal after my cousin and I finish with our conversation." Turning to Kel's parents, he bowed apologetically, "It was a pleasure to meet you. If you want to…" The melodic laughter of Kel's mother stopped him.

"Kel knows who it is she wants and my husband and I approve young Masbolle." She glanced at Neal and watched as his expression darkened. "You may want to take him before he starts." He nodded and quickly dragged the man away. Kel pushed her embarrassment away and looked at the others with an emotionless mask exactly like Seiji's. She bowed to the grinning adults and her shell shocked year mates. "I must go bathe. Tobe, come. I need to speak with you afterward. Mama, papa, Otou-sama, Hahaue-sama, I'll see you see you at a later time."

She turned to her sovereigns and bowed low, "Your Majesties, May I be excused?" Jonathan chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Go on Lady Keladry." She calmly gave her thanks and walked off, Tobe right on her heels.

.-.-.-.-.

Kel waited patiently for Tobe to appear. It was well past two hours since she had entered her room from the training grounds and taken a refreshing bath. Now, she sat at her desk reading over reports that had been placed on her desk while she was out yesterday. She reread the missive fro making Jonathan in response to the report she had sent him her first day back.

She looked up from the sheet that held his neat, crisp handwriting as Tobe softly knocked on the door connecting their rooms. "Come in Tobe." She called as she set the paper down on the clean surface of her desk. She took a moment to examine the young man as he walked into her room and shut the door behind him. She smiled slightly at the changes she could see.

Gone was the mulish boy that was not but skin and bones. In his place was a man. His thin, semi tall frame was covered over with toned muscle earned from long days of working in the fields and stables New Hope as well as years worth of glaive practice. He walked with the grace of a cat; strong and quick on his feet. Gorgeous platinum hair spilled just past his shoulders in a straight shimmering waterfall and beautiful blue eyes shined with a quick wit learned from being a servant and the vast intelligence taught to him by his noble mentors.

He gave her an easy smile, which she returned and sat in the chair on the other side of her desk. "What is it that you need to speak to me about Lady Kel?" He asked, clearly curious as to what she wanted to discuss. Kel sighed slightly as she leaned ba in her chair. "I don't know if you have forgetten Tobe. Goddess knows I did until you brought it to my attention yesterday morning. Now I want you to hear me out for a moment and not say anything until I finish. Is that alright with you?"

Tobe raised a fine blond brow in question, confusion dulling the light in his eyes slightly. He gave her no verbal response; choosing instead to simply nod his head once. Kel watched him for a moment before she reached over to the bottom left drawer of her desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. She placed them before Tobe and watched as recognition flashed through his liquid gaze and the healthy skin kissed tone of his skin paled slightly. Still, as per her wishes, he remained silent and seated.

She gave him a slight smile. "Yesterday was the last day of your contract with me Tobe. You are now a free man to do as you please with your life. I can help you find employment here in the palace and I know that Daine would be more than happy to help. You have the options of joining the Own or the Riders you just have to wait to meet the age requirements. If you choose not to do any of these, I can give you the money I have saved for you these past few years and you can go whereever you wish.

"If you wish to stay in my employment then I will gladly hire you and you'll continue to do as you have been. However," she added as she saw him make an attempt to pushed back the desire to chuckle as he once more silenced himself. "I would like for you to consider this. I have become quite attached to you during these past few years and I have come to consider you as my son. I have given the matter quite some thought and have come to the decision of adopting you formally, if you will allow me."

As the final words slipped from her lips, she made herself comfortable as she allowed him to process her words. His eyes never left hers as he did so and she was surprised to watch as they glistened over with tears. "I..." His voice broke and he coughed slightly, pausing for a small moment to get himself together. He cleared his throat and said once more "I would be honored to be your son." Kel felt her eyes mist over as she watched a tear slip down a smooth cheek and onto the light blue cotton tunic he had chosen to wear. She got up and approached him. She wrapped her arms around him as he returned the favor and buried his face into the rich green fabric covering her stomach.

"I know that you have never had a proper family and I've tried to give you as much as I could despite everything going on." She whispered to him as she felt his arms tighten around her midsection. She smoothed a hand through his hair in a soothing manner. "Between us Tobe, despite my own natural family and those that I made while on the field, you are the only one I could consider family. You needed me and looked to me for whatever you needed. You took care of me and watched over me while I took care of everyone else."

She paused as she pulled away and knelt down before him, blue met hazel and in that moment only that moment mattered. "Thank you Tobe. For loving me when it felt like one else would and for believing in me when all hope seemed lost."Tobe could only nod as his eyes swam over, his voice gone with the ferocity of his emotions. Kel chuckled as she reached up and wiped them away. Tobe followed suit as he returned the gesture to wipe hers as well. No words needed to be said as the two laughed their relief and joy into the four corners of the room

.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time Kel and Tobe concluded their conversation, they realized that they had completely missed breakfast and were coming up on lunch. Together they stood from their seats at her desk and walked out into the hall. They remained silent as they walked to the Own's mess, each content with the way the morning had turned out. They waited in line as they were served their food and then walked over to their costumary table. They stopped, however, when they took note of the angry faces and tense silence.

They looked to Dom sat, looking a bit stiff and a little roughed up. Kel could see the beginning of a bruise on his cheek and a scabbed over cut at the corner of his lip. She carefully looked over at those present, many of which were in Dom's squad and her year mates. All of them had signs of being in a fight. Though none showed the evidence more than Dom and as she turned her gaze to Neal, she knew exactly why.

She clenched her jaw and forced her anger away, tucked safely behind the mask she had learned to perfect. She looked down at Tobe whose wore a frown on his face. He looked up at her, his displeasure of the situation clearly seen. She gestured to their places and together they moved forward. No one noticed their arrival until they heard the soft clutter of the tray being set down on the wooden surface.

Faces paled, eyes widened, and many swallowed the lumps that had formed in their throats when they looked upon the emotionless mask that was Kel's face. They knew that, somehow, this emotionless expression differed from most for it seemed colder and darker. No one utter a word as she reached over to Dom and touched the numerous bruises and cuts that she could see.

He grabbed her hand with his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I'm alright. No need to worry. The boys and I were just having a few discussions." He told her as cheerfully as he usually would the only difference being the wince he made when he tried to smile. The small gesture made the heat of her anger suddenly turn cold. She pulled away and turned to Tobe. "Would you mind looking for Seiji and Saranai for me? It may be essier if you find Daine first."

Tobe stood from his seat, about to reply when the sound of Seiji soft, deep voice cut through the barely noticed silence. "There is no need Keladry. We came here to look for you." He ran a stern golden eye over the occupants of their group, taking note of every cut, scrape, out of place hair, wrinkle of clothes, and magical sign of healing. His eyes stopped on Dom who looked the worse of them all and knew instantly what it was all about. Dom met his gaze with his usual ease going smile and bowed his head in respect.

Seiji felt his lips upturn slightly in amusement of the man his figurative daughter had chosen, before doing the same. Saranai beside him smiled slightly, her dark eyes concerned. "Masbolle-kun, please come with us. I would like to heal you." Dom was about to protest, but Seiji shook his head slightly."I admire that you for not wanting a healing. It speaks of your honor and pride as a warrior, however, for the sake of Keladry, allow it." Dom glanced up at Kel who still stood with her carefully kept mask and smiled.

He stood from his seat, hissing slightly as he did so. "For Kel, anything." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you soon?" He asked and Kel nodded. "I'll follow shortly." She responded. She turned to Tobe and gesture to their trays. "Ask someone to send our trays as well as extra food to their suites please." He stood up and took her tray and his to a nearby maid and spoke to her quietly as he relayed his mother's orders.

Once everything was arranged he walked over to where Seiji, Saranai, and Dom stood. Kel took no notice that they were still in attendance as she stared down at her friends. "I'm ashamed of all of you." She finally told them in a tone so cold its sent chills down each and every single one of their backs. "While I understand that Dom has his reputation and that you are all looking out for my well being, you forget that I am not some defenseless little court lady. I am a knight and I worked curst hard to earn my shield just like you did." She gestured to her year mates.

Looking to the men of the Own, she said, "You know what I'm capable of. I have spent years fighting along side all of you." She looked around and gave them all a piercing stare. "Each and every single one of you and as grateful as I am that you care so much for me, it pains me to know that none of you trusts in my ability to care for myself. You all know Dom and you all know me. You are each aware of the type of women he has developed a romantic relationship with and its clear enough for even a blind man to see that I am clearly not it.

"That being said, wouldn't it stand for something that he has taken your abuse for the sake of getting you approval to be with me? Did it ever cross your minds that he was willing to speak with both of sets of my parents or even that my mother and father approved of our relationship and trusted my judgement on the matter. You were all there after all when my mother said it for all to hear and I know that you are all not so oblivious as to not have noticed that Seiji and Saranai approve of him. You all did what you believed was best. For that, I will not and cannot fault you.

"However, what I do fault you for is for your lack of thinking. Dom made an effort to speak with you, knowing you would want to address your concerns to him and you repaid him by hassling him." She settled her gaze on Neal. "As for you Nealan, you are his family and out of everyone here, you should know him best. As my best friend, you should know me best of all. The fact that even you cannot see the sincerity of our feelings for one another makes me wonder if any of you actually do know us as well as I had hoped.

"Let's not forget that as a healer, you failed in your oath to care for those who are in need of your assistance. If I find out that he has any broken or cracked bones or pulled muscles, Goddess and Mithros help you all, because I will personally make sure that each of you goes flying from your saddles as I use you for jousting practice. I'm pretty sure that Lord Raoul will be more than thrilled to help." She finished as her chilled tone whipped them into metaphorical submission.

Feeling throughly chastised and more than a little fearful of her ending promise, they silently prayed that they had not done anything overly serious to Dom. They all knew how good Kel was at jousting. She by herself was a force to be reackoned with, but adding Raoul to the mix was like courting death and none of them present had a desire to leave the mortal realms for the peaceful one any time soon.

She turned away from them and was surprised and slightly embarrassed that Seiji, Saranai, Dom, and Tobe had witnessed her little speech. However, the endearing look that Dom gave her wiped it away and she was secretly pleased that he didn't take offense to her defense of him. Saranai, as always, gave her a loving smile and Seiji an approving look that only she and Saranai could distinguish. Tobe himself looked thoroughly pleased. Together, they all turned and walked out of the deathly quiet hall; paying no mind to anyone that wasn't one of their own.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dom watched with fascinated blue eyes as forest green fire shocked through with silver lightening healed another one of his bruises. Large, elegant hands pressed against his right side as they healed something there before moving down to lightly wrap around his right calf. He hissed lightly as a small delicate finger poked at a certain spot on his back before feeling the stinging sensation melt away.

He glanced back at Saranai and watched as a light blue finger pulled away. She smiled down at him as she stepped back, done with her work. Seiji stood to his full height and silently walked over to the low table where Kel and Tobe watched the healing. Kel met his gaze, hazel eyes flashing angrily. They expressed the question she refused to voice. Seiji sat in front of her as Saranai took her place beside him, Dom following slowly behind to sit at Kel's side.

Saranai poured them all fresh tea as they waited for her to finish. Seiji took a bit of his food first, knowing full well that Neither Kel or his wife would eat until he did. They all lightly picked at their food, with the exception of Kel who patiently waited for him to speak. Seiji chuckled lightly, amused at how protective she was of the older warrior. "Three cracked ribs on his right side and a pulled calf muscle. Numerous scrapes and bruises." He responded quietly. Kel nodded than transferred her gaze to Saranai, who released a light laugh. "A strained back muscle and more cuts and bruises."

Kel nodded once more in understanding before picking up her fork and eating her food. Their diagnostics had already sealed the fates of their friends and nothing anybody said to her would change her mind. She filed away her thoughts for the time being and instead settled on the subject that she was there to discuss with her Yamani parents.

"Seiji-otou-sama, Saranai-kaa-sama" she began quietly. Seiji and Saranai paused in their movement; slightly surprised to hear her address them as she had when she was but a child. Seiji waited patiently for her to continue; the look in his eyes telling her to procee. "There are several things that I wish to discuss." Saranai tilted her head to the side, her waterfall of hair falling to the side. "What of my dear?"

"First of all, I would like to inform you that I will be formally adopting Tobe as my son. I have spoken with mama and papa of my desire to do so and have given me their blessing. We spoke over the subject this morning and he has agreed as well." Saranai grinned. "Congratulations to you both, but why are you telling us darling?" Kel bowed slightly to them from her seated position. "I wish to have your blessing, if you are willing to give it."

She stiffened as she felt the gentle pressure of callused fingers under her chin. Obediently, she raised her head. Eyes widened slightly at the noticeable smile that touched Seiji's lips, his handsome features glowing softly. "Dearest daughter, you need not ask. You have our blessing in this and in your relationship with Domitan. Both he and Tobe are worthy of you as you are of them."

Kel smiled at him softly and wrapped her hands around his. "I also wanted to tell you that I accept your proposal. I will be honored to call you father before the courts of Tortall and the Islands." She told him firmly. A warm gentle smile spread on his lips as he pulled her head forward as far as it would go and kissed her forehead. Saranai pressed the back of her hand to her lips as happy tears streamed from her bright eyes. Kel moved back to sit on her cushion properly.

For the first time since her return, she began to feel like her old self, yet as she thought that, she knew that there was something different. While she felt that she was in control of herself again, she also noticed that this time around, she felt a completeness that she had never thought she was missing.

She turned to look at Dom who had remained silent throughout the exchange. She gave him a smile she reserved only for him and he returned it with one of his own. He lifted a callused hand to caress her cheek. "Congrats Kel. I am very happy for you." Looking over to Tobe, he added, "The both of you." He brought his hand down and placed it over her hand on the table, entwining his fingers with hers. "Although, I don't think Lord Raoul will be too happy that you stole his thunder in a manner of speaking my lord. He was hoping to adopt Kel as well I think."

Saranai laughed. "He will simply have to wait his turn." Dom chuckled. "That he will." Looking over at Kel, he asked, "How do you plan on doing the adoption process for Tobe?" Kel patiently chewed her food, thinking on his question. She swallowed then pushed her plate away from her. "That was also something I wanted to bring up. Thank you Dom for mentioning it."

Meeting Seiji's gaze, she began, "I want to adopt Tobe in the Bazhir tribe fashion. Its less of a hassle but still legal. I wish to ask King Jonathan if it permitted and if so, ask him for the honor of conducting the ceremony. After all, he is the Voice of the Tribes so it seems fitting." The older Yamani male nodded. "Elaborate if you will Keladry. I know something about the Bazhir, but nothing of this Voice of the Tribes or their adoption processes. I may very well adopt you in the same fashion."

Kel nodded her head in understanding and together with Dom proceeded to inform her soon-to-be official Yamani parents and curious son of all they had learned from their personal experiences among the Bazhir and what they had been told by the Lioness and Raoul.

.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: That is all for now. I will update when I can. The two classes I got this mod are Anatomy and Physiology and Dieases of the Human Body. Between weekly exams and tests, a research paper, the usual homework, and the added load of doing one or two of my husband's classes for him; it left me with little time to write. So please be patient with me these next few weeks.


End file.
